The Sword of Reversal
by Death2Afangirl
Summary: My first Sesshomaru and Rin fic. Can a sword of death bring love? For Rin's Sake I hope so. In this alternate universe,Sesshomaru is an assasin looking for the sword of reversal and Rin just so happens to be the keeper of it.Find out! R&R.
1. The Assasin and the Target

**The Sword of Reversal**

**My first Sesshomaru and Rin Fan fiction**

**Chapter one: The Assassin and The target**

**Author's note: I love these, 'Author's notes' I can say whatever I want to say. Just like those panels in Mangas that Mangakas write their opinions in. Anyway, Although this is my first Sess/Rin fic, it is also my first Inuyasha fic. However, It is an alternate Universe. Very Alter I might add. Meet Sesshomaru Nomura, an assassin looking for the ultimate sword that would make his useless Tenseiga, useable. The sword of Reversal. Actually Kochiken (Old Blood Sword). And Rin Ukiya, a clumsily girl with the worse luck possible andis the keeper of Kochiken and also having it's ability of Anti-healing, reopening old wounds or injuries. Yay! It's gonna be a love story of course. You will have your favorite characters from the show making entrances and exits. So enjoy the Sword of Reversal.**

**"Ukiya-san!!" Rin's friend shrieked as they watched her friend trip yet again. It was the fifteenth time this week and they were sure she was going to fall on her face. Rin watched as her face came really close to the floor but then she stopped all of a suddenly. Rin blinked wide eyed, wondering if time had stopped but when she looked up she noticed someone has grabbed her.**

**White hair, amber eyes, a cold stare that made you want to cry for mommy, a sour look on his face, piercing claws in her back. It could only be, Mr. Nomura. Rin frowned as she looked at him, she wasn't really on his good side and she was afraid she never would be. Rin got back her balance quickly and bowed to her teacher.**

**"Domo Arigatou, Nomura-Sensei. You saved me..." Rin said.**

**There was silence coming from Sesshomaru and Rin's back was hurting her. She stood up and found that Sesshomaru was already down the street turning the corner. Rin sweat dropped and fell over.**

**"What a jerk! How about Your Welcome? Or are you okay?" Arisa said.**

**Rin sighed with a smile. "It's better off anyway...I've been pretty much of pest to him. Nomura-sensei always seems to have something on his mind though. I wonder what it is."**

**"Rin-Chan!" All three of her friend exclaimed. "He hates your guts. I was surprised he didn't let you fall on your face and break you nose."**

**"He's not that bad..." Rin laughed nervously.**

**"Not that bad!" Yukiko said. "How about that time you lost your coat last week. He didn't allow you permission to retrieve it from the office until the next day. You went home in the rain without a jacket."**

**Rin sweat dropped. "Well, I shouldn't have left my jacket..."**

**"How about the time, you fell down the stairs and he stepped on your injured body and walked on." Satsuki said.**

**"And that time he gave you that fifty-page assignment on Japan's feudal era because you were late, because your bike was stolen and you had to walk to school. Then once you spent the whole night doing it, he threw it in the garbage. Refusing to grade it because you also came late that day. Because your dad's old bike broke down on your way to school. He had no compassion." Arisa said.**

**Rin frowned sighing. "Okay, Nomura-Sensei is a bit mean..."**

**"A bit !!!" They all started up again. Rin sighed listening to them giving her more and more reasons to hate Sesshomaru but she couldn't. He reminded her so much of someone in her childhood. Although he was way older then her, she still imagined him as an old playmate. Even though, Sesshomaru was mean to her, she only withstood it because she kept seeing that little boy with the white hair and amber eyes that made her so happy in her dreams. And that was the sad truth it was only a dream but it was so real.**

**"You guys are making too much of this. If Sesshomaru truly was horrible, why did he save me?"**

**Arisa, Yukiko and Satsuki were silent. They didn't know why he saved her either. They weren't sure, Sesshomaru would just walk pass. Yet, he hadn't and that was very strange. Ever since Seshhomaru been their homeroom teacher, he was mean to Rin, but was this a turning point?**

**"Maybe, Your be like Chinami Yukio and Nobushi-sensei. They fell in love despite their ages and being teacher and student. Maybe Nomura-sensei likes you." Arisa joked.**

**"Yea, right Sesshomaru cares nothing more then making students' life a living hell. It's like he doesn't give a damn." Yukiko said.**

**Rin sweatdopped.**

**Sesshomaru's house**

**Sesshomaru punched into the shoji door. Placing a hole through the paper-thin slide. Sesshomaru was very angry with himself. He helped her. That wasn't suppose to happen. It wasn't just that he helped but he helped her on incentive. When he saw her falling, he jumped to catch her but he didn't realize what he was doing. He was an assassin posing as a teacher, just to get close enough to the one whom has the sword of Reversal. The person who has it in their possession was Rin Ukiya, one of his students. He gotten to know Rin's routes home, where she lived, who she lived with, who her friends were, what time her aunt goes to work and etc. He probably knew all of Rin's darkest secrets but it wasn't important. What was important was getting that sword.**

**"Yo! Sesshomaru..." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as vigor footsteps came his way. When the shoji was pulled back, it revealed Inuyasha.**

**"What do you want?" Sesshomaru said coldly. "Don't you know that when you enter one's house, you remove your shoes and socks , you address the person in the house by Honorifics and you knock on the door!"**

**"That's fine and dandy but I don't give a damn...."**

**Sesshomaru growled. "Then get out of my house..."**

**"Don't be too hasty! I just came to see what my brother's been up to." Inuyasha said. "How's the great Assassin?"**

**"I'll say you annoy him." Sesshomaru said.**

**"And why is that? Cause you can't beat me?" Inuyasha grinned at him.**

**"Did you just come here to taunt me? Because some of us actually have things to do with their time..." Sesshomaru took out a stack of papers and started grading them.**

**Inuyasha frowned at Sesshomaru. His taunting never really got to him. Yea, He beat Sesshomaru but it was only by luck and Sesshomaru is always building in power. Being an assassin he probably found so many ways to kill Inuyasha that it placed shivers down his spine but a fearless look on his face. Inuyasha didn't take Sesshomaru lightly but Sesshomaru took Inuyasha lightly and choose to ignore him or pretend he was lesser than he was.**

**"So...have you heard from Kagura?" Inuyasha dared to ask.**

**Inuyasha heard something cracking. It was Sesshomaru's pen. Sesshomaru was grading papers, when the pen's ink spilled all over his hand and the unfortunate student's assignment. Sesshomaru's Amber eyes literally turned red, when he looked to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took that cue to run. **

**"I told you to never speak of her!" Sesshomaru ripped of the shoji and threw it at Inuyasha out of rage.**

**The shoji hit Inuyasha in the back but Inuyasha turned around and destroyed the shoji in retaliation. "So what?! I have freedom of speech!"**

**"Not in my house! Your not even welcomed inside! Maybe if I rip your tongue out...you can finally be silent!" Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and started choking him. Inuyasha didn't take that sitting down. Inuyasha punched Sesshomaru in stomach causing him to let go of Inuyasha. However, Sesshomaru countered with his claws sinking into Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha screamed and clawed at Sesshomaru but he missed.**

**Sesshomaru then leapt on top of Inuyasha and rolling him all over the house with his claws sunken into his back. Inuyasha had his claws in Sesshomaru's stomach. They probably were killing each other and they were probably bleeding to death. They didn't care. They've been grudging and competing against each other since the dawn of time. Now they were just getting out their frustration once more or ending it for good.**

**"Inuyasha..." Kagome said, wondering what was taking Inuyasha so long. She walked into their battlefield, sweat dropping."Sit!"**

**Inuyasha brought Sesshomaru down into the ground with him. Sesshomaru wasn't happy about that. He climbed up from the hole in his floor and glared at Kagome.**

**"you're paying for that!" He growled.**

**"What the floor?" Kagome said nervously.**

**"Yes...now get your pet and leave..." Sesshomaru said.**

**"Sorry...no need to be pushy."**

**"Whose house are you in?" Sesshomaru glared at her with the cold red eyes.**

**"Oh right..."Kagome said nervously.**

**Kagome went and got Inuyasha, dragging him on the floor behind her. Still unconscious from her subjugation. Sesshomaru slammed the door behind them and was tempted to get Tokijin and slice them both up but he had neighbors. Good neighbors that thought he was a nice teacher. The kind of neighbors that were noisy and would call the cops and he'll be throw in jail. He'll never get the sword that way. After all, if he finally gets that Sword of Reversal, he has two ways of killing Inuyasha and torturing him.**

**Rin's Apartment**

**Rin watched her Aunt leave for work. She was all dressed professional, with a pants suit and everything but she worked the night shift and no one would see how beautiful she was. Rin felt sorry for her.**

**"Ja ne..." Rin said seeing her out the door.**

**"Do your homework, Rin..." Her Aunt said already walking towards the elevator.**

**"I will..."She called after her, shutting the door.**

**Rin walked over to the stereo and placed music on. It helped her get through her homework with slight interruptions, of singing some of the songs she knew. Rin began her homework and in no time, she was done with her tedious work that every teenager dreads. Rin sat on the couch continuing listening to music, when she had an idea.**

**"I bet Kochiken would love to hear music too." Rin said running to the closet. She pulled out a huge trunk, where the sword was held. Rin wasn't suppose to take it out but Rin couldn't help herself. The sword draws her to it and Rin draws the sword to her. Rin took it out of the trunk and took it out still sheathed.**

**"Would you like to listen to music, Kochiken?" Rin asked it.**

**The sword began to pulsate, like a beating heart. Rin actually could understand it too. Its answer was yes and Rin smiled, dancing with it towards the living room. Whenever Rin had the sword in her possession, no bad luck befallen her and she was graceful and poised.**

**Rin held the hilt of the sword and pulled it out of its sheath as a song from a popular Japanese artist came on. She watched the blade shine with a crimson red glow, as Rin danced on her tiptoes with it. Then it didn't become dancing. It became swordplay, as if she was practicing to use it on someone. Rin was in trance and she didn't want to break it. The sword made her feel like a samurai. Full of pride and fearlessness. It made her think she could conquer anything. Do anything she wished.**

**She finished with a bow as the song finished. "Wasn't that fun?" Rin asked the sword. It pulsated another yes.**

**"Sadly, I have to put you away now. I don't want Aunt Fubiki to hide you from me again. I am your keeper but a lot of people have been searching for you. And if they find out that I have you, they can kill me. I don't want to die or lose you." Rin said placing it back in its sheath and walking to place it back in its trunk. "This is for the best..." **

**Rin shut the trunk and place it back, where it was. However, someone had saw her with it. Dancing like a child with the sword and then becoming a warrior. Sesshomaru watched from a building afar. Just wondering what was the best time to attack her.**

**Outside of Rin's Apartment**

**"Peeping Tom!" Sesshomaru heard from out of nowhere and was nearly knocked off the ledge of the roof by a book. **

**"Maybe I should get this over with...but why I keep hesitating. I have killed women before, why is this one so difficult?" Sesshomaru looked back over. **

**"Need help?"Someone said.**

**Sesshomaru looked on the roof and found a familiar character. He stood up looking kind of dumb, crouching on the floor. Sesshomaru frowned at Naraku.**

**"I don't need help from you." He said.**

**"But it seems like your having a little trouble. I would think you would have finished her off already. Unless you've gotten too close. After all, Killing her main teacher and becoming her new one was a good way to keep taps on her. But maybe you watched too closely..."**

**"I doubt that..."**

**"You say that but I refuse to believe you. After all, You don't have Kochiken in your possession." Naraku smiled.**

**"I'll get it..." Sesshomaru growled. "I don't need to prove myself to you..."**

**Sesshomaru walked past him getting really annoyed by him. Then Naraku started laughing, that caught him off guard and it was creepy too. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at him, glaring.**

**"You may not have to prove yourself to me but maybe to them..." Naraku said,pointing outward. All Sesshomaru needed to know, that it was very close to Rin's apartment building.**

**"Nani?!" Sesshomaru walking back up to Naraku and grabbing his collar. "What do you mean by 'them'?"**

**Naraku broke Sesshomaru's gripped and began walking off. "Good Night, Sesshomaru."**

**Sesshomaru was about to chase after him, when he sawa horde of demons coming towards Rin . Sesshomaru remained calm but his angry was rising. Rin was his kill not anyone else's. Sesshomaru pulled out his Tokijin and leapt off the building into the horde of demons.**

**"She's mine!" Sesshomaru yelled.**

**Meanwhile...**

**Rin was getting ready to go to bed. All that dancing made her tired. She walked past the window, revealing the demons coming after her. She didn't even see them, she dragged herself towards her room and flopped on her bed. Rin was unaware of what was going on outside of the apartment building and for now it was a good thing.**

**"Goodnight..."She said to no one.**

**End Chapter**

**Coming soon...Chapter Two: Rin's Fighting Spirit**

**Author's Notes:**

**This chapter was a little dull, Next chapter is going be a bit gory like Fan fiction is suppose to be. However, for PG-13 I'm going over board. Anyway please read and review. I hope you like it.**


	2. Rin's Fighting Spirit

**The Sword of Reversal**

**My first Sesshomaru and Rin Fan fiction**

**Chapter Two: Rin's Fighting Spirit**

**While Rin was nice and snug in her bed, Sesshomaru was fighting desperately to not only protect the sword, Kochiken but Rin. Even if it was for all the wrong reasons. He did take the time to kill her teacher and to make her life a living hell. Why not finish it? He already knew how he would kill her but it was just doing it. It seem very difficult for Sesshomaru but he knew he'll have her dealt with.**

**As he pierced into the body of a demon with his claws, he could feel the power of the sword, just a few feet away. That empowered Sesshomaru to keep fighting. Naraku was right about him. He did had to prove himself to these demons. Prove that he was better and he was the only one worthy of the sword. Sesshomaru went into a fury of destroying the demons one by one and soon the ground below became their graveyard.**

**"Having fun?" Someone said.**

**Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and saw red eyes. Beautiful and yet Dangerous red eyes. Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing and looked into the eyes of his Ex. He wanted to strangled her but just like killing Rin, he hesitated as if waiting for the right time. There wasn't the right time in her case. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.**

**"What are you doing here,Kagura?"**

**Kagura laughed. "But I'm not here..."**

**Sesshomaru blinked and Kagura disappeared before his eyes. Suddenly he felt someone's arms wrap around his neck and he could feel Kagura's body press into his back. It made him stand still.**

**"What do you want?" Sesshomaru noticed something was going on.**

**"Don't you remember the good times we had together. We were inseparable. Killing who ever got in our way. Just like a blink of an eye...don't you miss how 'we' used to do it?" Kagura whispered in his ear.**

**Sesshomaru fell silent.**

**"I know you miss it. You just don't want to admit. You remember what we used to have before you were obsessed over that stupid sword. Why don't you come back to me?" Kagura whispered again.**

**Yet, she struck a core. Bad and old memories. He was back to reality. He turned around facing Kagura and grabbing onto her neck. He began to choke her but it wasn't to the degree of killing her. He wanted to but he was holding back. He hated the fact he couldn't kill Kagura. He hated it, even though he wanted to do it so badly. He let go of her.**

**"Oh I remember. I remember your betrayal and don't think I'll ever forget..." Sesshomaru shouted at her.**

**Kagura glared at him and then shrugged. "You will if you know what's good for you...by the way...Shouldn't you be fighting off those demons? You seem very determined."**

**Sesshomaru turned away from her, remembering what he was doing. Sesshomaru watched as five demons was headed Rin's way and it was too late to stop them. All Sesshomaru knew was that Kagura distracted him. He couldn't worry about that now. Rin and Kochiken was in danger. He raced over to Rin's apartment as the demons crashed into it.**

**Rin's Apartment**

**Rin was woken up by a huge explosion. She leapt out of bed and went to investigate. The explosion sounded big and too close to home. When Rin entered into the living room. Her sleepy eyes opened wide as she looked at her living room totally trashed. It was as if World War III was going on. Rin was so scared, she didn't know what to do. Half her living room was ablaze and even more worse something was lying on the floor. It's blood made a puddle in the living room. Rin screamed.**

**"What's going on?" Rin said.**

**Rin then felt Kochiken calling her. That only happened when something really terrible was going to happen. Rin unfortunately received the same feeling when her father died. Rin hurriedly went to get Kochiken, she felt very safe with it and she knew it could get her through anything that may happen. Rin opened the closet down and began to reached into the closet for the trunk, when her right arm was grabbed. Large claws hands dug into her flesh, Rin screamed from pain. When she looked to who the claws belonged to, she screamed again. The demon was hideous. It looked like a Kappa mixed with a griffin.**

**Rin kicked at the demon and fell into the closet. Rin quickly reached for Kochiken but she could only touch the trunk before the demon grabbed her legs and began to drag her out of the closet. Rin eyes widen as she watched her last hope move farther and farther away from her.**

**"Kochi-!" Rin's feet touched the demon and the demon began to bleed. Rin felt as she was released and realized her screams were being drowned out by the demon's screams. When Rin's looked up, the demon's every pore was bleeding. Rin removed herself from the creature and hurriedly got to Kochiken. She opened the trunk and unsheathed the sword.**

**The sword began to glow a nice amber light as she held. Rin held the hilt tightly and Rin could feel the knowledge of the sword. Rin wasn't afraid anymore. She knew what she had to do. She had to fight to keep herself alive. She was Kochiken's keeper and she needed to act like it. She looked at the demon that was literally bleeding to death. She held the sword up and slashed the demon over his heart and his heart stopped beating.**

**"I just killed somebody..." Rin said realizing what she just did.**

**"And you'll be killing a lot more..." It was Sesshomaru and he had another creature's head in his hands. Although, he swore he smelled five but three was in his sights.**

**"Nomura-sensei? What are you doing here?" Rin said surprised and then she noticed his sword. "A sword? Did you come to help me?"**

**Sesshomaru glared at Rin, before he could reply he sensed the other two demons and they were very close. Sesshomaru moved towards Rin, when the fourth demon revealed itself and slammed into him. Making him crash through the window, carrying him down to the ground level. Rin's eyes widen.**

**"Crap!" She screamed and started running across broken glass to her front door. She sprung down the fifteenth flights to the ground level. Rin stepped on to the lobby but the Kochiken stopped her from moving. She listened and waited. Something had followed her downstairs. When she looked to the staircase, she saw a demon's shadow. "Double crap! What do I do?"**

**Rin decided to run for it. She ran out of her apartment building and saw Sesshomaru lying on the floor. He had bruises, cuts, gashes, slashes galore all over his body. Rin felt sorry for her teacher. She was still under the impression that Sesshomaru was trying to save her and now he was hurt badly for it. Rin felt the anger rose, the Kochiken fully fused with her and Rin was ready to take anyone on.**

**Rin heard an earth shattering roar from the lobby and a saw a demon charging at her. Rin turned to it, watching it come closer and closer. Close enough for Rin to slice it apart. As Kochiken ripped that demon to shreds, the more Rin was attracted to the demons, like Kochiken had attracted the demons in the first place. Rin saw some demons in the sky, just hovering above. Unconsciously, she pricked her finger on the blade of Kochiken.**

**"Death's Retributation!" Rin lifted her sword over her head and then slash the air with her blood decorating the blade. The slash turned into a large wave of crimson that tore into the horde of demons. Destroying anything it touched. All the demon's were destroyed in one swing.**

**"You handle the sword pretty well..."Someone said.**

**Rin jumped out her trance. She then looked to the side of her to see this weird looking guy. He had long black hair and red eyes. He gave off this weird energy that he wasn't safe and meant trouble. Kochiken began to pulsate it's wariness to Rin and Rin understood, she needed to be cautious.**

**"Who are you?" Rin said.**

**"I'm your friend, Rin Ukiya..." He said.**

**"How do you know my name? I didn't give it to you."**

**"Never mind about that. What you need to know now, is that you have a very heavy burden on your shoulders. Kochiken is a very wanted sword and everyone will try anything to get their hands on it. I'm just telling you be careful of who you trust, Ukiya-San."**

**Rin eyes soften a bit,the man was a threat to her yet but he was warning her. Rub looked back to the strange man and he disappeared. That was very odd and Rin had to admit she needed something to remember to keep her cautious. Rin looked to Sesshomaru and then when she turned back the strange man was gone. Rin sweat dropped.**

**"That was rude..." Rin said. She crouched down beside Sesshomaru. He was badly injured and her apartment was totally trashed. It was a mess. "What can I do now?"**

**"You can leave me alone..." Sesshomaru spoke and scared the heck out of Rin. She watched as Sesshomaru opened his amber eyes and started to sit up. He accomplished it and moved up to standing.**

**"You're okay." Rin said seeing Sesshomaru standing. "I'm glad..."**

**Sesshomaru ignored Rin and looked around. He didn't smell or sense any demons around. He didn't think they just disappeared and he knew they wouldn't. They wanted the sword as much as he did. Speaking of which he could sense Kochiken very close to him. He looked back at Rin and saw her holding it. **

**"Kochiken..." Sesshomaru said.**

**Rin frowned. "You know about the sword too?"**

**Sesshomaru nodded. "Of course..."**

**"Then your not really here to help me, are you? You want Kochiken too." **

**Sesshomaru looked to Rin with narrowed eyes. If he agree to it, Rin would surely attack him and even if he could stand the attack, that didn't mean he could fight. He was weak, very weak. He hadn't expect to be pounded into the ground by a demon from the eleventh floor. If he said no and if he played along with her, making her believe that he was a friend. He'll be even closer to the sword and be able to learn how to wield it. Sesshomaru turned his back on Rin.**

**"Is that how you show gratitude, Ukiya-San? I didn't have to come here." Sesshomaru said in his normal cold tone.**

**Rin smiled. Happy that someone else was on her side. Rin felt she needed a lot of allies. "Gomen, Nomura-Sensei. I shouldn't have spoken so lowly of you."**

**Sesshomaru was about to walk away when he was glomped from behind by Rin. Sesshomaru was taken off guard when Rin hugged him. He didn't know how to take it or what to do. Sesshomaru eyes were wide as if he saw a ghost. After, Rin let go of him ,Sesshomaru was going to tell Rin off when he saw that she was crying. **

**"Rin..." He said.**

**"I'm sorry..." Rin tried wiping her eyes feeling embarrassed. "You wasn't suppose to see that."**

**"Why are you crying?" Sesshomaru said crossing his arms over his stomach.**

**"It's silly. I'm just happy to be alive right now. I thought I was going to die..." Rin said and the tears ended.**

**"Rin!" Rin and Sesshomaru looked at Rin's Aunt as she saw the blood and chaos outside of her apartment building. "What happened?!"**

**"I'll explain..." Sesshomaru said.**

**"You better!" Her aunt marched up to the two. Sesshomaru had to come up with a superb alibi and he did. There was a huge gas explosion across for Rin's apartment and the blood was from the causalities. Even though it was kind of gruesome, her aunt believed it.**

**"Um..." Rin wanted to corrected him but when she looked to her aunt whom was half pissed and half upset...she didn't want to tell her some cock-and-bull story. How would she believe it.**

**"Well, Thank you for helping my Niece but I would really appreciate it, if she stayed with you."**

**"What?!" Rin and Sesshomaru said in unison.**

**"Well, since Sesshomaru came to your rescue when I could not. I think I trust him enough to take care of you for a little while. It's going to take time to find a new apartment and even longer to fix the one we already have. So I leave her in your care, Sesshomaru-San..." Rin's aunt said.**

**Rin was surprised. Her aunt was very protective of her and to allow a total stranger like Sesshomaru take care of her was too much for Rin to swallow or perhaps, her aunt really knew the truth. What she feared the most was not being able to protect Rin, when Kochiken attracted demons to it, it never faded. Rin's life would always be in danger and seeing that this man was still alive throughout the chaos, he was worthy. Rin didn't know how Sesshomaru would take it. Her friends said, that Sesshomaru hated her guts and Rin has noticed the harsh things he's done to her. Why would he want her to live with him if she annoyed him so much in class?**

**"That's alright...I'll just live with grandpa and grandma." Rin suggested.**

**"All right fine!" Sesshomaru said. "You just have to pay for her expenses. A teacher doesn't make that much you know..."**

**Rin's aunt nodded. "Of course, of course..."**

**Rin sweat dropped of how awkward the conversation sounded. 'Why does this sound like child prostitution?' Rin thought to herself.**

**Chapter two end...**

**Chapter Three: Sesshomaru, A Dark Soul**


	3. Sesshomaru,A Dark Soul

**The sword of reversal**

**My first Rin and Sesshomaru fanfic**

**Chapter Three: Sesshomaru, A dark soul**

**"So how have you been holding up?" Inuyasha asked, walking in uninvited as usual. Rin was quietly doing her homework. She then looked to Inuyasha.**

**"Okay I guess..." Rin answered and then pounced on Inuyasha. Rin began pulling at his small dog ears."Sorry, I couldn't resist. They're so cute!"**

**"Will ya get off of me!"He yelled and Rin obeyed, feeling very embarrassed.**

**It's been a week now since Rin has been living with Sesshomaru. It was okay if you forget the yelling, the evil grins and comments. Although, living with Sesshomaru was very entertaining. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were always arguing and at times even Kagome. At times it was really funny, when Sesshomaru kicked them both out but at times, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would start fighting. Sometimes, Rin was too scared to argue against Sesshomaru. She hardly wanted to be on his bad side and when he would get really angry, she would run away in his big house. Surprisingly for a teacher, Sesshomaru had a huge house, so huge Rin can easily get lost and hide from Sesshomaru to get out of his way. Rin was also able to cook. Her aunt never let her touch the stove but Sesshomaru never used his stove and he could careless what she did along as it didn't bother him. At times she would make meals for Sesshomaru but he never ate them.**

**"You better leave before Sesshomaru-sama comes back." Rin warned Inuyasha.**

**"So what? I ain't afraid of my older brother..." Inuyasha began and crossed his arms over his chest. " Just because, he used to be, an ex-assassin doesn't mean anything to me."**

**Rin looked to Inuyasha more clearly."What was that? Sesshomaru used to be an assassin?"**

**"Yea...it's probably the reason why he's so cold and empty inside. Maybe it was the fact that he was broken hearted too. However, I'm not really supposed to tell you this."**

**"You have to..." Rin said putting on her coat. **

**"What are you doing!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Rin.**

**"We're going out. You're not supposed to tell me but you probably will out of spite, and I don't want Sesshomaru-sama to interrupt. My treat, Inu-kun."**

**When Rin said her treat, Inuyasha jumped off the wall and basically dragged Rin out the door. Rin and Inuyasha stationed themselves at a famous chain fast food place in Japan, Mos Burger. Rin watched Inuyasha chow down on all the burgers and french fries, she brought Inuyasha, only affording a small drink and french fries for herself. But Rin was content, she just wanted to hear about Sesshomaru's spicy past. She could always eat something filling when she got back to Sesshomaru's place.**

**"Inu-kun please start..." Rin couldn't wait any longer the anticipation killing her.**

**"Let me eat..." Inuyasha said.**

**Rin sighed sipping on her soda. 'Where's Kochiken's assertiveness when I need it?' She thought to herself.**

**"Okay...it all started with a very very very evil bastard by the name of Naraku Sadamitsu. Naraku was known for his manipulation of a lot of people. He was a great manipulative force anything you can name, business, money, drugs and even the lottery. He also had immense power. You know how demons and humans can walk among each other in this world, well Naraku made it happen. Anyway, Naraku had an elite group of assassins working for him. Sesshomaru was part of it. Yet, he was very reckless and unpredictable at the time...like I was and someone like that is very hard to control. Naraku wasn't having that...so he came up with a dozen of ideas to keep Sesshomaru . . . I have to admit Sesshomaru does have some skills.**

**"Most of Naraku's assassins did. I know there was someone who could control the wind. Another had the power to enter your dreams. There was this one guy able to be invisible and can walk through anything...even your soul. Then theirs this little girl who does stuff with her mirror. Lastly, there was a kid assassin as well but not much is known about him. Sesshomaru had power over poison but he rarely uses it and uses his sword, Tokijin more often."**

**Inuyasha takes a huge bite of a Hamburger and Rin just quietly sipped her soda. She wanted Inuyasha to finish. This was really interesting. Sesshomaru never talks about himself and Rin bets if she did ask him about himself, he will surely get into his fits. Rin sweat dropped, Sesshomaru wasn't someone you wanted to be around when he was angry.**

**"But finally, Naraku thought of it..." Inuyasha continued and Rin came out of her daze."Sesshomaru had fallen in love with someone."**

**Rin eyes widen at that."Don't tell me...that's how Naraku manipulated him...!" Rin said getting excited.**

**"Shut up! We're in public..." Inuyasha told her.**

**Rin sat back down, noticing she was really loud and getting looks from the other people in the restaurant. Rin looked embarrassed and tried to ignore it. She looked to Inuyasha waiting for him to continue. He did.**

**"If you're done...Her name was Kagura. She is one of the assassins I mentioned that could control the wind. Well, Sesshomaru fell in love with her. I don't know why? But I remember one night, Sesshomaru was very honest with me and he told me, he would die for Kagura. I knew it was too late for him. They were really close...so close that they were inseparable. It was getting down right sickening." Inuyasha sneered."But it was all a hoax. Sesshomaru found out that Kagura, never loved him at all. She loved someone else. Actually, she was only stringing Sesshomaru along, so Naraku could have complete control over him. When Sesshomaru found this out, he was truly heart broken but Naraku's plan backfired and Sesshomaru left Naraku's group with leaving them scars as a parting gift."**

**Inuyasha took another bite of his burger as if the story didn't affect him at all. Yet, Inuyasha was pondering it. Rin bowed her head down. She was kind of sadden by the story. 'If I was Sesshomaru...I probably be too embarrassed to live anymore. Perhaps this is way he's so cold inside.' Rin frowned and got up suddenly. Inuyasha blinked and looked to Rin. He frowned knowing that the story was a little harsh for her but continued eating anyway.**

**"Well, thanks for telling me, Inuyasha-kun but I guess I have to go now." Rin smiled at the hanyou.**

**"Whatever..." Inuyasha shrugged and continued eating as Rin left.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Rin walked out of the restaurant and into the street. As soon as she got into Sesshomaru's place, she slipped off her shoes. As she approached the first and last step into the Rin tripped over it and flopped onto the floor head first."Itai..."**

**Sesshomaru just happened to enter the hallway at the time to see Rin on the floor. He knew she probably tripped again."As long as you've been here...I thought you would at least remember that step."Sesshomaru said.**

**It was getting pathetic. She tripped over that step everything time she walked in. He didn't know if it was her clumsiness or some otherworldly power that makes her trips on purpose and at that same spot. At any rate, it was getting annoying hearing: 'Itai!' all the time. Sesshomaru began to walk away. The sight of her bothered him.**

**Rin started to get up seeing Sesshomaru starting to leave. She dusts herself off and follows him."It's not that simple I was so excited to come ho-" She watched Sesshomaru's cold amber eyes turn to her. Sesshomaru made it perfectly clear that this was not her home it was only a place to stay. Not a home. Rin corrected herself."I mean...come here. I'll start dinner."**

**"I never eat your food..." Sesshomaru said turning back around, looking forward.**

**"Oh yea...for myself then." Rin said embarrassed and headed toward the Kitchen but Sesshomaru stopped her.**

**"Where were you?" He asked.**

**Rin looked to Sesshomaru a bit surprised. Was he worried about her? Rin doubted it. He was probably being suspicious. After all he was letting a stranger into his home, not really knowing who or what person they really were. It was a risky move on Sesshomaru's part. Rin told him the truth...the very short version of the truth.**

**"I was with your brother..." Rin said."I wouldn't want to bore you with the details, so I'll leave it at that."**

**Rin concluded it and went on her merry way. Sesshomaru watched her go off to the kitchen. He frowned. She was hiding something. That girl was strange and he never really did understand her. No matter how badly he treated her, she just smiled at him and listened. She was really strange and he has never met one person who didn't get rubbed the wrong way by his comments. Well there was...Naraku. Sesshomaru head shook and he went into his study. Living with Rin was different though. His home seems a bit warmer and lively unlike the dead and coldness that was there before. And there was a lot of noise too unlike the quietness his house had. He didn't know if he liked the change or despised it, all he knew that it was different. The important thing was finding anything about Kochiken as he could.**

**"Restless, Sesshomaru."Someone said.**

**Sesshomaru was totally calm. A vague scent of cigarettes filled his study and so many memories flowed back to him. His amber eyes narrowed as he looked out into the empty room. He saw nothing but he knew something was there. His eyes tricked but his body sensed something. **

**"Shinjiro" Sesshomaru whispered."What are you doing here?"**

**"I'm not here...but I am near. I thought I should warn you old friend." The voice filled the room and the smoke smell grew.**

**"Warn me of what?" Sesshomaru said calmly.**

**"Your mortal friend...is about to die."**

**"Nani?" Sesshomaru said and soon he heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen and a scream from Rin. Sesshomaru opened the shoji and raced to the kitchen. Rin was on her knees clutched her chest and cringing from an unknown pain.**

**"Rin!" Sesshomaru reached for her but something cut him off. It was Kochiken, it was coming to Rin because she was in danger. The sword in its sheath levitated over to Rin, as soon as he was near her something expelled from the sword and attacked at something near her. Rin eyes went blank, as she fell into unconsciousness. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin before she fell to the floor. The thing that had attacked Rin was now revealing its self to him. Just how Sesshomaru remembered him, Shinjiro had never changed. Shinjiro was a shaggy guy, who never was without his cigarette. His attire was always mandarin as if ashamed of his Japanese heritage. He had small red eyes. Short white hair. His face was long and matured. He was almost as tall as Sesshomaru but not quite.**

**"She's lucky..." Shinjiro said."But for how long?"**

**Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed a bit."What is Naraku up to?"**

**"I know you're not stupid...so don't act like you are." Shinjiro took a puff of his cigarette."He wants what you want. And that is Kochiken."**

**"He'll never have it..."**

**"And who is to say you will? Sesshomaru, you can't protect her. You're not even able to protect anyone. You're a soloist. That girl and her sword will not survive with you." Shinjiro begins to fade away like smoke.**

**Sesshomaru didn't let what Shinjiro say bother him. After all, he wasn't really protecting Rin, he was only leading her along. And it was true if Rin was truly under his protection, she and Kochiken would not survive and they would both suffer. Sesshomaru was truly a loner.**

**"Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin's voice came to his ears.**

**Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and saw her eyes open. She was regaining consciousness but he knew she was still in a lot of pain. Rin started to get up still holding her chest. Sesshomaru frowned. Rin managed but then she had to lean on the counter. She was panting and out of breath. She was in bad shape. Shinjiro had the ability to turn invisible and go through anything he touched. His technique was to squeeze the heart of his victims until they died. Sesshomaru knew that he did that to Rin and Rin was lucky to be standing.**

**"Maybe I should take you to the hospital..." Sesshomaru said and he was surprised it came out of his mouth.**

**"No . . . I wouldn't want to burden you."Rin said. Her eyes widen suddenly and she falls forward. Sesshomaru grabs her before she hits the ground. Rin wasn't moving now. He wasn't even sure if she was breathing.**

**"I'll take it from here..." A new voice this time. It was Kochiken. The sword was practically hovering above them. Sesshomaru watched as Kochiken unsheathed itself and then prepared to stab Rin. Sesshomaru was amazed by sword but it was but his action was a little too cruel and he stopped the sword from stabbing her." I guess that way is too extreme...fine."**

**Sesshomaru watched as the sword sheathed itself again. Then an amber like aura surrounded it and from the amber light came a spirit. The spirit of Kochiken was clad in orange and gold robes that looked as if he was a monk or a Shinto priest. His hair was short and wild the color of blonde and his eyes were a crimson red.**

**"You must be the spirit of Kochiken." Sesshomaru said.**

**" Yea made from the sweat and labor of the sword smith, Akumu Amatsuoh. I am the spirit of Kochiken, who has protected every Ukiya born. So who holds my mistress?"**

**"The one that will claim you..."**

**"So you're the one that harmed her." Kochiken said.**

**"No...it was the one whom you fought off."**

**Kochiken was still unsure. Or maybe he didn't like Sesshomaru that much. He was uneasy about his presence and his motive. He looked from Sesshomaru to Rin, who was still unconscious in Sesshomaru's arms.**

**"The only generation of Ukiya that has been a woman." Kochiken looked back to Sesshomaru. "You better not try to harm her."**

**"She's not my type..." Sesshomaru countered.**

**"So you prefer men? I see..." Kochiken pondered.**

**Sesshomaru eyes widen a bit, almost dropping Rin on the floor to ring Kochiken's neck or break the sword in half. If it wasn't for Rin and the value of Kochiken...he would had done it.**

**"No..."He said calmly."She's just too clumsy..."**

**Kochiken sweat drops and then his eyes get big and with stars."I think that's adorable..."**

**"Why are we talking about this? Rin needs some help. If you can't give it to her than you're a useless sword. A failure to your preceding reputation."**

**"I'm not useless!" I've made it quite clear how useful I am. You wait and see..." Kochiken yelled at Sesshomaru and then dived into Rin's body.**

**For minutes nothing changed, Rin was still lifeless in his arms. He was about to lay her down on the floor and call the ambulance, when he felt something growing within her. Rin's brown eyes flashed open and as soon as she did she stood up suddenly dancing around. Sesshomaru got to his feet as fast as Rin did. He could only watch as the young girl danced around his kitchen in pain. Finally, Rin stopped and Kochiken left her body.**

**"That hurt a lot..." Rin whined as finally let go of herself.**

**"Stop complaining. At least you're not dead." Sesshomaru told her.**

**"I guess that I should be grateful for that." Rin said and looked to the spirit of the sword."I guess, I should thank you, you saved me once again. Thank you, Kochiken."**

**The spirit looked to Rin confused."You know who I am?"**

**"Of course! When you were in my body it was almost as if I was wielding you. Like against those demons. I can never forget you because you were my first friend. I know you more then anyone else." Rin said.**

**The spirit blushed."If only I could touch you, Rin."**

**"Are you two done?" Sesshomaru said getting bored and began to walk off.**

**"Gomen, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said and looked to Kochiken."Why don't you stay and keep me company in the kitchen?"**

**"Of course, mistress."Kochiken said.**

**"Call me, Rin..." Rin began cooking again and Kochiken followed her every step for the rest of the night.**

**Sesshomaru retreated back to his study. Even though he was only posing to be a teacher, he had so much free time that he began acting like one. Sesshomaru figured until he unlocked all the secrets of Kochiken, he'll be able to kill Rin but for right now, He'll let his cold home be warm for a little while. In addition, it'll be very entertaining to go up against his old allies.**

**Chapter Three Finished.**

**Chapter Four: Rin meets Jaken!**

**Author's Note:**

**It's been a long time...This chapter was kind of sucky because it was an information one...even though I was still discreet. The next chapter will be funnier. I think what the story was missing was more Jaken. Even though he's an ugly toad...it kills me how Sesshomaru treats Jaken ! Maybe I'll have that two headed dragon,An'un, something like that come too! Another thing I was reading a summary to the third Inuyasha movie and I found out that the sword, Kochiken is very similar to the one Inutaisho wields in the movie, Sounga(I think). That wasn't my intention but the wheels in my head are turning and if you start seeing a lot of Inuyasha and Kagome...you know why? If you don't know... it's because I'll be mentioning the Sounga in the story and inevitably I'll have to talk about Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. Oh yea...the list of the missing characters. I guess your wondering what happened to Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, Kikyo, Kouga, Ayame, Myouga...those folks. Well, I'll get into Rin's school more as well and then you'll see them. Maybe not Kaede and Shippou but more of the Inuyasha cast. That's about it. I'll try to update more closely...next time. Now review!**


	4. Rin meets Jaken

Sword of Reversal:

A Sesshomaru and Rin Fanfiction

Chapter Four: Rin meets Jaken

Rin got home from school before Sesshomaru because he had an after-school teacher's meeting. Rin took off her shoes and placed them to the side. She then placed on her house slippers. Rin walked around the empty house to her room. She dropped her bag and coat on the floor as she flopped on her un folded futon. That had been lying on the ground since that morning. Rin didn't care, she was too tired and fell asleep. It was a long day. There was a test in every class and now she just wanted to relax.

Meanwhile...

Jaken had traveled the world looking for his lord. One day, Sesshomaru was in Nagoya in a small apartment. The next day everything was gone and Jaken was left behind purposely. Jaken knew this and cried many nights as if he lost his lover. Which was half the truth... Now after waiting so long, Jaken finally gained the courage to find him. It was hard for the toad-ish imp-like creature to walk around any city or place without getting suspicious looks. And him holding a hug staff with two heads on it, grows suspicion and questions.

Finally, Jaken found it. A large japanese-styled house in the Cherry Hill District. It was noisy around the area but the house seems to give off tranquility. Jaken walked up to the front door. His tiny nostrils flared, it had Sesshomaru's scent all over it. This had to the place. He entered.

"Hello? Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken called.

No one answered. So he took the liberty to explore the house calling out Sesshomaru's name in hope that he was there and will give up ignoring him. If he wasn't there, he would wait. No one was answering. The house was large and looked so deserted. Everything was so quiet. Yet, he sensed someone else's scent too.'Could it be Kagura's ?' Jaken thought. Jaken walked deeper into the house.

* * *

Two Hours later . . .

Rin got up from her nap. The sun was just setting and she was wondering if Sesshomaru had come home yet. She left her room to search for him but Rin didn't see him. She shrugged and went back to her room.' Sesshomaru probably is on his way...' Rin thought. She got some fresh clothes, she was still her school uniform and she wanted to place on something more comfortable. She went into a draw and took out some pajamas to roam around. The top was a white T-shirt with a cat on it and the pajama bottom was pink with little cats on it to match. She was sure that Sesshomaru would have something to say of it but Rin didn't care it was cute.

She headed to the bathroom. The house was so deserted and quiet, it was almost eerie. She stopped in her tracks for a second, thinking she heard something. She placed her clothes under her arm and placed her hands behind her ears, palms forward. Nothing. She frowned. She was hearing things. She sighed and continued on to the bathroom. She walked inside. Sesshomaru's bathroom was really big and since he wasn't here. Rin took the liberty of using it. Rin loved his bathroom and began to fill the soaking tub with water. The tub was being filled with a soothing formula that made her muscles ease. Setting her clothes to the side, she closed the door and began to undress."I can't wait..."

* * *

"Nomura-San . . . " A man called to the white hair man. Sesshomaru shifted his eyes to a short guy with balding hair and huge glasses. That guy was the principal and he was such a nuisance. He frowned, putting on a fake smile for the man. He had his job in the palm of his hands and also his cover. He could be nice for some job security.

"Ashida-San."Sesshomaru said smoothly."The meeting is over and I have to be getting home. What do you want of me?"

"It's about Ukiya Rin. One of your students. Her address recently changed to your address. I thought you would like to explain..." The small man got on his case.

"I'm a friend of the family. I am sure you heard of what happened to her original place of residence." Sesshomaru said. It was the talk of the school of what happened to Rin. On that day everyone brought flowers to her desk, thinking she had died. When she came to school everyone was white as a ghost. Shameful how ignorant people are.

"Yes...I've heard." He said.

"She's only in my care temporarily . . . " Sesshomaru said and left it at that. He retreated to his black jaguar, waiting for him in the parking lot. He opened the door and slipped inside. He took a breath before starting up the car. He was being prolonged again. If too many people knew that Rin was staying there he would surely be the first person they will look to if he successfully got Kochiken from her. And successfully means her being six feet under. He growled, and the shit was literally hitting the fan slowly but surely. He turned the keys and drove out of the parking lot. He didn't want to be badgered by anyone.

He speedily drove home. Sesshomaru being that he was a full-fledged demon and had quicker reflexes than most people. Also, the drive to his house wasn't long either. It only took a matter of ten minutes with his super speed driving of course. Sometimes, he would drive Rin to school and back home but she would normally walk with her friends or hang out with his half brother and his human interest. Sesshomaru sighed driving into his driveway. The car didn't fit at all with his house but Sesshomaru needed to get around. Sesshomaru got out of his car bringing his bag with him headed to the house.

Sesshomaru just walked in, slipping his shoes off. He saw Rin's shoes at the door and also tiny battered shoes. Sesshomaru frowned, his most devoted follower had return from his journey. Sesshomaru sighed heavily wondering what else could go wrong? He loosened his tie and began looking for the imp before Rin did. Jaken would surely ruin this whole thing for him.'Why couldn't people just takes the hint? What do I have to do next for him to understand?' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

* * *

Jaken couldn't find his master anywhere. He looked up and down the house but no sign of his magnificent lord. Jaken turned the corner and he stopped in his tracks... he heard something. It sounded like water being splashed around. Was His lord taking a bath? Jaken began to day dream about it, a slight blush coming to his forest green cheeks. His large yellow eyes, getting bigger and filled with stars.

Jaken's Day Dream

Sesshomaru was soaking in the bath. Leaning on the side of the tub with his arms cradling his head. His long silvery white hair was wet, slick acting as a curtain to his naked body. His skin glistened as the light bounced of it, making it seem like he was glowing. Suddenly, Sesshomaru's amber eyes looked to Jaken, and they seem half asleep but in a dreamy way. His almond-shaped eyes stared into the depths of Jaken's large yellow eyes. Sesshomaru smiled at him. Sesshomaru never smiled at him."Jaken, As my servant I order you to join me..." He used his finger to beckon him over.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken didn't wait for him to say it the second time. He began to strip down. Throwing his clothes aside. He leapt over the short distance into the tub right next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru laughed, which he never did and it was soft and bubbly. Jaken had this very lustful look to his eyes."Sesshomaru-sama I'll be happy to scrub your back and more..." He said hands outreached like her wanted to grab Sesshomaru and eat him up.

Jaken's Day Dream ended

Jaken shook his head rapidly and walked over to the door and peeked inside. At first he saw nothing. He opened the bathroom door a little wider. Then he saw something, his heart raced.' IS IT SESSHOMARU-SAMA!' Jaken got excited. Then he saw black hair pulled up into a bun, fair skin, large brown eyes, Slender long legs, swanlike neck and other things . . . 'It was a girl taking a bath! In Sesshomaru's house!' Jaken didn't think it was Kagura either. This girl was younger and she had longer hair. She also seems very happy and full of life. However, Jaken began to feel some hatred for the girl, she smelled like a human and she was in Sesshomaru's house!

Jaken burst through the door as Rin started to get out. She was totally exposed to the imp. All she could do is freeze as if she was nothing but ice. Her eyes grew wider and wider by the second. She then found her voice, being speechless from moments on end. "Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs. She hurried and grabbed a towel to wrap herself with. She already exposed herself long enough. She then grabbed a shampoo bottle and threw the substance inside into the creatures' eyes. Jaken screamed from pain and fell to the ground. She ran for it. Running down the hall in only a towel. Rin turned the corner bumping into Sesshomaru. For an instance their bodies were pressed together, the only thing that was in their way was her towel, and his clothes. Sesshomaru slowly began to notice that Rin was only wearing a towel and pulled away from her body! He pushed her gently away. Rin blushed embarrassed, just noticing herself.

"Why were you yelling? I thought you were attacked again..." Sesshomaru said, gaining back his composure

"There was this weird creature in the bathroom . . . " Rin said, clutching the towel tightly."It saw me naked, too!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes." You'll survive..." He grabbed her hand and lead her back to the bathroom. To find Jaken on the floor with red eyes."What happened here?"

Rin laughed nervously."That was I...sorry."

Sesshomaru looked to her. "Bravo..." He sounded happy, which made Rin raise an eyebrow. She watched Sesshomaru crouched down to Jaken."Jaken...get up."

The imp blinked his eyes and then got up. His eyes were still burning from the shampoo being sprayed into them. He looked to Sesshomaru. He blinked twice, at first he thought he was dreaming. Then he saw the girl with him. He knew he wasn't then."Sesshomaru-sama! Who is that girl?" Jaken demanded.

Sesshomaru glared at Jaken."Why should I answer you, when you question me in that tone?"

"Sorry, Mi' lord!" He said.

"Ukiya Rin..." Rin answered for Sesshomaru.

"She's the keeper of the Kochiken..." Sesshomaru said, it so Jaken would understand the situation better.

Jaken looked to Rin. "A girl, though?"

Rin slumped over embarrassed. Everyone who wields the sword in her family was a man. She was the only girl in her family that could wield it."If a guy could do it, so can a girl..."

"Don't even think for a second that I will call you Rin-sama. You're not worthy of the title..." Jaken said.

Rin sweat dropped."I didn't ask you to..."

Sesshomaru frowned standing up, looking to Rin." Now that this is settled. Go and put some clothes on and you" He turned looking to Jaken."...I didn't invite you into my house...so you have to leave . . . "

Rin nodded moving pass them to retrieve her clothes and leaving the bathroom in the same fashion. Also, leaving Jaken and Sesshomaru alone. Jaken was heartbroken...how could his lord treat him so badly? He did everything for him. Even things he didn't want to do. He traveled all the way from Nagoya to Tokyo to see him and now he was kicking him out. Jaken wouldn't stand for it. Sometimes Sesshomaru could be so ungrateful.

"No, Sesshomaru-sama..." Jaken said with his arms crossed.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. The first time Sesshomaru saw that Jaken had a backbone. Although, he didn't like people disobeying him either. He grabbed the imp, picking him up. At first it seems like he was holding dearly to him like a teddy bear but the next he finds him being thrown out the nearest window. Closing it behind him. Sesshomaru left Jaken in Nagoya for a reason...he was annoying! And he was sticking to that.

* * *

Rin placed on her night clothes and headed to the kitchen to make dinner for herself. She ran into Sesshomaru on the way and didn't see the small imp thing with him. She was wondering what happened to him. She wanted to apologize to him about putting the shampoo in his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak and Sesshomaru answered her.

"Gone..." He said walking pass her to his study.

Rin blinked. Sesshomaru seems to know Jaken and Jaken seem to know Sesshomaru very well. Rin thought they would catch up on old times. However, Sesshomaru had a problem dealing with people or creatures. What Kagura did to him really hurt Sesshomaru...so bad that be began to push everyone away. Rin sighed and entered the kitchen without another word. Once Sesshomaru made a decision he kept it. So Rin held her breath.

She decided to make instant Ramen tonight. She didn't feel like making a huge dinner, when only her was eating it. She let the water boil before she placed in the small brick of noodles. She went to the nearest window and looked at the night sky hearing all the noises of outside. Then she heard something. She blinked and the noise became louder. It sounded like sobbing. She looked below the windowsill and saw Jaken.

She then went to the door, quietly passing by Sesshomaru's study so she wouldn't alert him. She slipped outside with her shoes on. She went around the house and saw the imp below the windowsill crying. She walked up to him but still kept a distance."Um..." She let him know that she was there.

Jaken lifted his head up to see the human girl that was living with Sesshomaru. He remembered Sesshomaru called her, Rin. Rin smiled friendly at him showing that she was harmless. Jaken looked away and continued crying. She then crouched down beside him."Why are you crying, Jaken-Sama?" Rin asked.

Jaken looked to the girl. Her voice was so soft and caring unlike Sesshomaru voice when he talked to him. He was unsure how to answer Rin. Jaken remained silent.

"You know...Sesshomaru-sama used to treat me badly too?" Rin said, reading his mind."And he still does. He is a bit condescending."

Jaken got offended and jumped up pointy his finger at Rin."How dear you talk of my lord like that? He's like that for a reason?"

Rin raised an eyebrow."The reason was Kagura wasn't it? I know...about her and how wrongfully she treated Sesshomaru. So I understand why he acts the way he does. He doesn't want to get so close to anyone that could break his heart. No one should ever experience that." Rin said and it calmed Jaken down, he went back to sitting next to her. They both looked at the sky for a few moments. There was silence between them but they were each thinking.

"Kuso!" Rin jumped up suddenly."The water..." She began to leave and looked behind her to see Jaken. She couldn't just leave him here. Maybe she could hide him from Sesshomaru or ask Sesshomaru to take him in? Rin didn't know but she felt sympathy for the imp."Aren't you coming?" Rin asked.

Jaken eyes brighten up and but then dulled. Sesshomaru wouldn't allow him back inside."Sesshomaru doesn't want me in there..."

"I'll handle Sesshomaru..." Rin said but she wasn't confident that she would persuade him. She watched the imp followed her inside. The both tiptoe past Sesshomaru's study to the kitchen. The water was boiling like crazy. She turned down the stove and placed in the brick of noodles.

"Are you like Sesshomaru? You don't eat the type of nourishment that I do?" Rin asked Jaken. Jaken nodded. Demons didn't eat human food. Rin wondered then what did they eat or how did they survive, She shrugged. She was hoping to find someone to cook for but it never works out that way. She sighed and continued on making her Ramen.

"So your Nakuara's daughter?" Jaken said.

Rin's eyes widen at her father's first name. She didn't look to Jaken. Her eyes rolled to back of her head and she fell to the ground. The world went pitch black and there was no sound.

Chapter Four ended!

Chapter Five: Rin's broken heart

Author's note: This chapter was kind of sucky. But the next one will be better. It reveals something about Rin. Also will Jaken be able to stay? Find out.


	5. Rin's Broken Heart

The Sword of Reversal

A Sesshomaru and Rin Fanfiction

Chapter Five: Rin's Broken Heart

"Rin!" A masculine voice yelled at her. Rin was a small child probably only six years old. She was still innocent and didn't understand the urgency in her father's voice. She watched her father with huge brown eyes. It seemed like he was guarding the door. After all, just moments ago they were running from something and now their road ended in her bedroom. Rin usually felt comfortable in her room but her heart was racing as if she had been running miles.

"Where's mommy?" Rin dared to ask. Her eyes going down. Tears were running down her eyes., She couldn't hold them back any longer. The man before her turned to her. It was the first time, Rin noticed the sword in his hand. She blinked, her tears stopping as she gazed at the sword. Her father handed it to her.

"Mommy is gone and I wouldn't be here for long either." He walked over and crouched down. "Listen close, Rin. Take this sword and run as fast as you can to your Aunt's." He placed the sword in her small hands. He then placed one of his hands on her head and ruffled her hair a little. It was his way of comforting her, he didn't know any other way. Their family was being attacked at this very moment.

Rin jumped when she heard growling and she could see wolf eyes down the hall. They were glowing and they were scary through the dark. "Daddy!" Rin clung to her father's leg with the sword still in hand.

The man peeled Rin's fingers from him and pushed her away. He hated to do it but this was the only way she could survive. He than placed the sword in her hands. "Get out of here! Now!"

The growling grew louder and then the sound of footsteps could be held. Rin turned her attention from her father to whom was making the footsteps. Rin gasped, her eyes widen.

"Hand over the sword, human. Your no match for me . . . so do yourself a favor . . . " The demon said.

His face was in shadows except for his eyes and his teeth. His body was visible. He had pointed ears. A tail that wagged. He had long black hair pulled into a ponytail. He wore a furry vest with a white T-shirt and jean pants and fur boots. He had black eyes were sharp. Surrounding him was the pack of wolves that has been attacking Rin and her father.

"Ukiya Nakuara. I'll Give you one last chance to surrender . . . " He says.

Rin's eyes widen as the wolves began to growl louder, baring their sharp teeth. Then Rin jumped, when she heard a snap of fingers. The wolves prepared to pounce on Rin. At first, Rin cowered, shielding herself from the attack. That's when she felt a surge of power flow through her. The energy made her pick up her hand, with Kochiken and held it in front of her. The wolves came inches away and they were blown back by a bright light that came from the sword.

"Kochiken has accepted its successor . . . " Nakuara said to the other men. He smiled at him and then grabbing the small child into his arms. He held Rin close as he back towards the nearest window. They both crashed through it and Rin looked up as they both fell out of the window. She screamed feeling the pressure at her back. She then saw three wolves leaping out the window falling towards them.

Nakuara grabbed Rin's hand with the Kochiken and then swinged it while still sheathed. The sword's glow ripped through the wolves. Then they both hit the ground hard. Rin was on her side crying over a broken arm and some cuts from the fallen glass she was on. Slowly, she got up and looked over to her father who was lying motionless. She crawled over to him. Rin looked into her father's face. It was pale and his eyes were closed. She placed her head to her chest to see if he had a heartbeat. He had none. Rin's eyes began to water. "Daddy?" She said.

She lifted her head up and grabbed at his shirt, shaking him."Daddy?" Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she kept shaking her father and calling his name. Yet, he wasn't moving.

* * *

"Rin!" 

Rin regained consciousness hearing someone call her name over and over. She opened her eyes a little. The light was bright as if she hadn't open eyes in days. She closed them back and moved her head. She receives some feeling as she could feel someone holding her. Her face was pressed into someone's chest. She could feel them breathing along her cheek.

"Rin . . . " It was Sesshomaru's voice.

Rin's eyes opened wide. She looked up at Sesshomaru, and he was the one holding her. She was surprised and didn't know what to say.

"Sesshomaru-sama . . . " Rin said, she was blushing

Sesshomaru sighed heavily as if annoyed or tired. Rin blinked. Was that Sesshomaru's way of showing relief? Was he worried about her? Why was he worried about her? Why was he holding her like this too? Rin frowned and began to crawl out of his lip onto the kitchen floor where she fell.

"Gomen Nasai . . . " She said, her face was saddened. "I must be bothersome to you."

Sesshomaru looked to Rin. Her happiness was truly drained, and nothing was left. There was an air of melancholy to her now. Maybe her fainting how brought about memories, she didn't want to return. Sesshomaru could relate, there was something he wanted to forget.

Sesshomaru respected her decision not to talk about it and stood. He didn't even answer if she was a problem to him or not. He didn't know Rin also stood from the floor, her head still bowed. There was silence between them, then Jaken walked into the room. Not noticing anything but Rin being well again.

"Rin?" Jaken said.

Rin looked to Jaken and then Sesshomaru. "Can Jaken stay here, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Rin's sad look had not left her face. Sesshomaru normally but . . . He clenched his fists."Only if . . . he doesn't annoy me." Sesshomaru said, walking off. He had enough.

* * *

"Rin!" 

Rin looked over her shoulder to see her friends over her shoulder. She decided to go to school early and walk. She didn't want to bother Sesshomaru any more than she had. She placed on a fake smile for her friends.

Arisa placed her hands on her hips."We called you five times . . . "

Rin blinks. "Really?"

Satuski nods. "Yep . . . "

"Gomen . . . I haven't been myself lately." Rin said smiling at them. "So how do you think you did on Nomura-sensei's test?"

All three of her friends frown. "Terrible . . . "

Rin laughed at them." I studied really hard, so I hope I get a good grade . . . "

"Well, you're lucky you stay in Nomura-sensei's house, so he's probably really nice to you." Yukiko squealed. Two girls glared at her for saying such a mean thing but you can tell it was bothering the two.

Rin blinked a few times not believing what she was hearing. It was the first time her being at Nomura's house made even her friends suspect she'll get good grades because of it. Rin frowned. "Is that what you all think?" Rin asked.

"Well" Satsuki stared at her feet. Arisa stared into the sky.Yukiko rocking on her heels with her eyes closed. They couldn't look her in the eyes.

Rin looked down, the melancholy expression back on her face. Her friends gasped they never saw Rin like this, before they could apologize. Rin ran off.

"Rin!" They called after her but she didn't stop.

* * *

'What's wrong with me?' Rin started running. She wasn't even looking where she was going. Her body was just following her legs, until someone stopped them. She was just running aimlessly down the street, when she bumped smack into someone. Bouncing off of them and landing on her butt on the floor. Her school bag flew out of her hand and landed on the floor by the thing she ran into. 

Rin's eyes opened tears coming down her eyes. She looked to see whom she hit. It was a boy. He looked a few years older than her. He was also tall and had long brown hair that ran pass his shoulder. Sad Brown eyes. Freckles and a nice complexion. She had knocked the boy off his feet as well. Rin bowed her head apologetically. "Gomen ne . . . "

"No . . . it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." The boy said.

Rin shook her head."Neither was I."

The boy stood and extended his hand to Rin. Rin looked to his hand took it. He noticed that she was crying. "Did I hurt you?" He asked.

Rin shook her head. "No, my friends said something real mean to me." She wipes the tears from her eyes. She could feel herself feeling a little better saying that to him didn't make it so bad. But it still hurt. This boy was so kind to her.

"Sorry . . . I wish there was something I could do." He says.

"I can't go back to school." Rin said and looked desperately at the boy. "Can I hang out with you?"

The boy eyes widen a bit. "But you don't know me . . . "

Rin smiled at him. "That's okay . . . we can get to know each other . . . "

Chapter Five End.

Chapter Six: The Mysterious boy . . .


	6. The Mysterious Boy

The Sword of Reversal

A Sesshomaru and Rin Fanfiction

Chapter Six: The mysterious boy

Author's note:

I bet you all know who the boy is . . . Kohaku! I remember one episode with them both together and they were an okay couple (Sesshomaru and Rin are better!). I will not say if he's good or bad as of the moment because that would ruin everything. It really would. Boy do I have plans! As you noticed my updates have been coming really fast . . . it's because I want to get to a point of the story and I don't want to rush. Clap for me because this is the only fanfiction of mine that has reached up Chapter Six as of yet! It's a great accomplishment. Now the next goal is chapter ten! Anyway...let me let you read my story.

Sesshomaru's amber eyes glared a hole into Rin's empty seat. Everyone was here except Rin and he knew he saw her leave for school. He looked at all the teenagers before him and had to stop himself from bolting to the door to find Rin. It wasn't like he was the only one that was after her. People knew she was the keeper of the legendary sword. So that made Sesshomaru even more suspicious . . . yes suspicious . . . not worried. Not yet! He looked around the classroom at Rin's friends. He was very surprised when they entered the classroom without her. They were almost inseparable. Sesshomaru remembered this morning.

* * *

This Morning . . .

Rin was fixing her school uniform as she walked down the hallway. Then she saw Sesshomaru walking out of his bedroom. Even though he just woke up, he still looked as fresh as he's always been. Rin smiled at him but her smile lacked something. Sesshomaru noticed and also noticed that she had her school uniform on so early. School wouldn't start less than two hours.

"Ohayo, Sesshomaru-sama . . . " She said.

"Ohayo . . . " He said back to her."Why are you dressed so early?"

"I wanted to go to school early." Rin said and started walking off.

Sesshomaru frowned at that. Rin always waited for him to walk away first. And Rin never went to school early either, and she didn't bother to wake up three hours before her routine either. Rin was acting strange but something inside him told him not to care. He walked off with not another word. He then stopped when he got to the bathroom and walked back to find Rin and he saw her already putting on her shoes.

"Rin . . . " He called, his voice projecting so she could hear him.

She turned around toward Sesshomaru with the same phony smile. "Yes? Sesshomaru-sama."

"Do you not want me to drive you to school?" He asked. He did offer her a ride sometimes.

Rin shook her head rapidly, her long hair moving as if the wind blew it. "That's okay . . . I want to walk to school." She then closed the door in Sesshomaru's face before he could say anymore. That angered him a little but he was sure he would see her in school to make her pay.

* * *

Present . . .

Sesshomaru sighed. The room was quiet as the students quietly did their assignments. It was third period and the class was almost ending and yet no sign of Rin. He looked away from her seat and looked out the window. Maybe he was making too much of a small thing.

* * *

Rin walked beside the mysterious boy, she bumped into. They were heading over to his house. Actually, he was in high school. A junior and Rin was only a sophomore. He just moved here from Hokkaido. He didn't speak much and Rin had to play a lot of guessing games to get him to confess that.

"So do you live by yourself?" Rin folded her hands behind her back looking to the taller boy.

He shook his head. At first he wasn't going to answer but he thought he put Rin through a lot. "I live with my family. My father and older sister."

Rin frowned at the mention of his father. She really missed him. It was after all her fault that he died. If he hadn't worried about her, he would had survived. Rin shook her head, holding back the tears. She thought she had forgotten about it but she hadn't . . . she never forgive herself.

"You're lucky . . . " She says suddenly."To still have your father . . . "

He looked to her and noticed that she didn't look at him, when she said that. He shrugged. "I don't see him that much . . . he's always working." He admitted. "It's almost as if he isn't there . . . "

Rin eyes shifted over to him. She lifted her head a little to get a clearer look at him. She looked into his brown eyes and knew he was telling her the truth. Rin felt sorry for him. "Sorry to hear that . . . "

He smiled, it was the first time he did since they meet each other. He had a nice smile and Rin was mad that he didn't show it that often."Don't be . . . I don't feel sorry for myself. I feel content just having my sister around. She's a senior."

"Will your sister be at your house?" Rin asked.

He shook his head."No . . . she's out with her boyfriend. She always had a long distance relationship with him and now that we moved to Tokyo, they can have a real relationship. I don't get it."

Rin laughed at that, forgetting about her father."It's called love. She probably loves him. I read a lot of romance manga I should know."

He smiled at that."How would you know love if you hadn't experienced it before hand?"

Rin opened her mouth to say something but she hadn't experienced love. Not yet anyway. She looked away with a confused and pondering look. She then shrugged."I guess I don't know . . . "

The boy then placed his hands on her shoulders, stopping her. Rin began to blush wondering why he was touching her. Rin looked to him but he was not looking at her . . . he was looking to the side of her. Rin looked in the same direction and saw a house. Almost as big as Sesshomaru's. But it was still nice. Rin placed her hands together.

"Your house is beautiful . . . " She said.

He removed his hands from her shoulders and placed it in his pockets. He looked to the plague beside the door of his house reading 'Tanazaki residence.' He then looked back to Rin.

"By the way . . . my name is Tanazaki Kohaku." He said forgetting introductions.

"Ukiya Rin . . . " She bowed apologetically."That was rude of me . . . "

Kohaku opened the door, holding it open for Rin, as he slipped of his shoes and placed on slippers. Rin walked through and did the same. Kohaku closed the door behind them.

Kohaku walked passed her."Let's go in the living room . . . "

Rin followed him and nearly had a heart attack, seeing Kohaku's big screen television and giant speakers at the four corners of the room. His couch was in the middle of the room also with a small glass coffee table and a Persia carpet that held both. The three back walls had bookshelves full of books in them. It was like a mini library. The floor was wooden and the walls were ivory just like his couch. There were little lamps on the wall for light but it was still bright outside. Rin stood at the doorway not knowing what to do.

She was embarrassed. She never was with a boy alone. His house was totally empty too. And now they were going to sit on the couch . . . together! Something went off in Rin's head that she shouldn't be here."Um . . . "

Kohaku looked over to her. "You can sit down if you want . . . "

Rin shook her head rapidly, her hair swing with her and then falling back into place when she stopped."I think I should go . . . "

Kohaku frowned. "Why?"

Rin began to fiddle with her fingers, looking down at her shoes. She didn't want to tell him the truth. She didn't notice Kohaku get up and walk over to her. Rin looked up to see him right in the front of her face, she frowns.

"Please stay . . . " He said to her, taking her hands into his. He blushed and so did Rin.

She blinked her eyes and then felt a smile being formed on her face. She follows him back to the couch and sits down. Kohaku turns on the television and their hair is blown back as the sound came on. It was like a powerful wind blow at them. Kohaku scrambled to lower the volume. Being off guard by the loudness.

"Wow . . . " Rin said covering her ears.

Kohaku looked embarrassed."Sorry . . . "

Rin looked to the screen and saw that one of the Japanese game shows were on, where people did difficult tasks to win money or great vacation. Rin began to laugh as a couple dived into a pool of mud, riding on the pool toys that kids played with to get to the other side. Kohaku looked to Rin as she laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Kohaku asked.

"Because it's sad . . . what people do for money . . . " Rin said and Kohaku looked at her for moments before turning back to the screen.

* * *

It was lunch time now and no sign of Rin. She definitely wasn't coming. Sesshomaru had enough. He entered the lunch room with all the chattering about trivial things. Once Sesshomaru stepped in everyone stopped their conversations and looked to him. He was surprised himself. Never once had he ever came to lunch. The students knew that and he knew that as well. He gives them a glare and they all resume to what they were doing.

His golden eyes searched the lunch room for Rin's friends. They had to know what happened to Rin. After a moment of searching he spotted them. He began to walk over. He was only feet away and he could already see the tension in their backs. They were guilty of something. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he approached them. As so as he came close to the table the three girls looked to the teacher with fearful eyes. He got to the point.

"Where is Ukiya-San?" Sesshomaru said.

A girl with short brown hair that framed her face and freckles. Her eyes were black and she had a heart-shaped face. She frowned at Sesshomaru."We don't know . . . "

A girl with shoulder length black hair looked to her with a glare."Yukiko!"

That's when a girl with glasses spoke."Don't mind, Yukiko and Satuski, Nomura-Sensei. We were mean to Rin-chan. We thought you would give her special treatment since she lived with you but that was a bad accusation. We know Rin's situation and that you don't like Rin. It didn't add up. I guess we were listening to our classmates too much."

Sesshomaru looked to the girl with the glasses he remembered her name was Arisa. He turned aroudn and started walking off. 'I guess that stupid human girl couldn't take it and ran away . . . ' Sesshomaru thought to himself, leaving the lunchroom as quickly as he came. He began to walk out the front door when he sensed something. He stopped in his tracks.

"You're on your guard . . . is it that Sesshomaru is scared?" It was a familiar feminine voice.

Sesshomaru's eyes shifted to the side of him to see Kagura next to him. Holding her fan up to her face hiding her nose and mouth and only revealing her red eyes. She was wearing a yellow and blue kimono and her hair was up as usually. Sesshomaru's heart ached a little looking at her. Seeing her made some of the memories come back of how she betrayed him. He turned his head away unsure what he would do, if he kept looking.

"You can't look me in the eye either . . . " Kagura mused.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes softly, as if to clear his head. "Kagura . . . I have nothing to say to you."

"Why is that?" Kagura grew closer to him. She brushed against his shoulder.

He tried his best to contain himself. If he moved away that meant that Kagura still affected him. If he pushed her away that meant that she was the one in control. Anything he does . . . it would be harmful to him. Kagura had him and she knew it. He knew it too. Sesshomaru tried not to look at her but she was so close, so close that he could touch her. Feel her soft skin along his. Look into the depths of her red eyes. Share her addictive breath. Sesshomaru clenched his fists.

Then he saw something at the corner of his eye. It was faint but he knew it could be the thing to save him. Sesshomaru stood there for a moment and then he yelled. "Jaken!"

The imp-like creature jumped from a nearby bush to Sesshomaru's feet. His clothes had leaves and twigs in it but the demon didn't seem to care. Sesshomaru was a little disappointed that he was right, that the imp was following him. Kagura moved away from Sesshomaru noticing what the imp had in his possession. The staff of two heads. Her red eyes narrowed, she turned to Sesshomaru, who was smirking.

"Don't think your self just yet, Sesshomaru. You and I know . . . you can't keep this up forever. That imp wouldn't be there for you all the time." Kagura pointed out before flying off on her feather.

Sesshomaru watched her go and heavily sighed when she was out of sight. She nearly had him in the palm of her hands. Sesshomaru walked pass Jaken to his car."Come Jaken . . . "

* * *

5:00 p.m.

Rin opened her eyes. She hadn't realized that she fell asleep. Even Kohaku's house seems a bit darker now that the sun was setting. The room was now light with a dark orange light. Rin yawned and decided to go back to sleep for a few minutes but then she noticed, that she was leaning on something. Her position wasn't really that comfortable but it was warm. Rin looked up to see Kohaku. He was also asleep. They must have fell asleep on the couch together. Rin sighed and tried to be quiet and not to wake him.

She placed on her shoes and grabbed her bag. She felt kind of guilty leaving like this, so she left a note on his big screen television. Rin opened the door and then closed it behind her. Walking down the paved road to the gate. As she did, she began to wonder how Sesshomaru would react to her skipping school. She ran into the gate just thinking of it and it made a loud thump sound.

Rin looked back to the house with her face red from impact and quickly went out of the gate and walked down the street. Of course people were giving her looks because she looked like she wearing red stripes on her face. Rin sweatdropped. "Never gets old . . . " She sighs.

* * *

5:45 p.m.

Rin was only feet away from Sesshomaru's house and her heart was beating like it was about to explode out of her chest and make a run for it. Rin was dreading this but it had to be done. Rin walked up to the front gate and stood there for a few moments to breaths deep. She hunched her shoulders and bowed her head down. She was about to place her hands on the gate when someone beat her to the punch. It was a hand with purple stripes on it and long nails. The nails looked so sharp . . . , it seemed almost like daggers. She knew who it belonged to. Rin turned white as a ghost and turned around to see Sesshomaru standing behind her.

She laughed nervously, cringing a bit as if she could foretell the future pain she will receive. "Hey, Sesshomaru-sama . . . what's shaking?"

"Don't act innocent . . . "Sesshomaru calmly but there was a hint of annoyance. "I was looking for you . . . "

Rin closed her eyes watching for his nails to dig into her flesh but then she heard him talk. She blinked hearing him say he was trying to find her. Rin was surprised. She then frowned.

"Gomen ne . . . " Rin said with a bow.

Sesshomaru looked at the younger girl, bowing to him, as if he was a temple god or something. He sighed pushing past her and opening the gate. "Don't put me through so much trouble next time or else. You're going to be homeless . . . "

Rin watched Sesshomaru leave her in the dust waited for him to enter the house before following. It seems Jaken was doing the same. They both respected Sesshomaru after all. Rin held the door open to Jaken and he went through and then Rin. Rin smiled to herself. It warmed her heart that Sesshomaru was a little worried about her. 'Maybe he'll be nicer to me . . . ' Rin thought to herself.

Chapter Six Done!

Chapter Seven: Naraku's visit

Author's note:

Yes, Chapter Six is complete sorry for it being so short but I didn't want to give too much away with Kohaku or Sesshomaru for the matter. In the next chapter, Naraku is supposed to visit Rin and Sesshomaru, and you know Naraku brings bad luck. And I bet you guys already know who attacked Rin's family when she was little. If you don't know, his name starts with a 'K'. Find out in the next chapters to come . . .


	7. Naraku's Visit

The Sword of Reversal

A Sesshomaru and Rin Fanfiction

Chapter seven: Naraku's visit

Author's Note: 'ello everyone. Been awhile, hasn't it? School has been hectic but now that it's over you would think life got less hectic . . . well whoever said that is dead wrong. Now I'm plagued with getting ready for college and getting a freaking job . . . this writer is getting stressed out. So of course I had joy in writing this. It's very painful ( Sesshomaru . . . I am so sorry but if you need someone there when you cry yourself to sleep. Give me a ring.) Anyway . . . I'll talk more at the end.

The story . . .

Inuyasha was angry today. He was stuck with two girls. Two talkative girls, who only talked about themselves and about the 'drama' in their lives. Inuyasha preoccupied himself with muttering to himself or grumbling loudly. They didn't even pay him any attention.

"That's it . . . I'm out of here!" Inuyasha said standing up from his chair.

Kagome and Rin looked to him as the long hair hanyou prepared to leave them. Kagome frowned at Inuyasha and felt bad. She knew that they were ignoring him. If she was in Inuyasha's shoes she wouldn't have sat there as long as Inuyasha did. She stood up and stopped Inuyasha, by grabbing onto his arm.

"Sorry . . . " She pouted at Inuyasha. The amber eyes of the hanyou looked into her brown pupils and blushed madly.

Rin looked to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Maybe, I should give you two some alone time."

Kagome turned from Inuyasha, her cheeks were red too. She smiled at Rin."It's okay . . . let's do something that Inuyasha wants to do."

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard that. He was extremely happy to hear it even though his face was very serious and he was sulking still. He turned around, pointing to him."What I want to do is go to the Arcade."

Rin clapped her hands together happily. "I want to try out the latest version of DDR."

Inuyasha shook his head. "That's all right . . . let's go to a baseball game."

Kagome laughed. "Who's playing? The new season is beginning and I don't want to miss it. I wonder how the teams are going to do without Inui."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest "What about the dirt biking?"

"I always wanted to try that!" Rin and Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha grumbled to himself. He couldn't win. He wanted the girls to suffer on things that he liked doing but in the modern world, girls did a lot of things boys did. It was just that the boys were left in the dust half the time. "Let's just go to the arcade." He said leaving.

"Come on, Rin." Kagome called after her friend. Rin got up from her seat and walked over to her friends.

* * *

Kagura looked over to another hanyou. Unlike Inuyasha, this one was forever getting stronger and instead of fighting evil like a vigilante. He was the ultimate evil. Naraku was very quiet these couple of weeks. Although, he was chest deep in politics and any other power source, he can get his hands on. Now, she looked at her creator. How she despised him. How many a time she wanted to betray him and run away. She was a wind mistress. The wind was never tied down to anyone or anything. So why couldn't see sprout free?

"Kagura . . . " The demon called her.

Kagura stood to attention at the call of her name. "Yes?"

She watched her creator's profile in dark. He was facing a large window that was looking out at the city. He didn't move for moments and then slowly he turned his head to Kagura. His curly black hair was framing his face as his red as burned into her body.

"How did Sesshomaru act when you meet him at the school?"

"Exactly as you said he would. He still has lingering feelings."Kagura said. "We can use that to our advantages."

Naraku nodded. "I already have a plan in motion. I hope you will cooperate."

"Of course. Tell me what to do and I will fulfill it." Kagura said automatically as if she has said it so many times that it has lost all meaning.

He turned fully around to face her. "We're going to visit, Sesshomaru. You do know where he lives, right?"

Kagura nodded.

"Then we will leave right away. Even though you cannot be late for an unexpected visit, I still want to be early. I want our visit to go as smoothly as possible."Naraku said and he looked to the other side of him. "Kanna . . . "

A little girl with white hair and black eyes came into view. She was wearing an all white kimono with white slippers and held a mirror in her hands. She looked to Naraku and the mirror was black.

"Where is the young lady . . . Rin?" He asked the girl.

The girl held the mirror tighter and it began to ripple showing the whereabouts of Rin. The mirror revealed her playing DDR with Kagome and Inuyasha clumsily doing his best. The mirror image's faded away as Naraku walked over to Kanna and whispered something her ear. The little girl nodded and walked off.

He turned back to Kagura, as he walked to her, he grabbed her arm pulled her out the door. "Time for a visit."

Kagura allowed herself to be pulled down the hallway all the way to the lobby. She didn't say a word on the trip because anything she would have said would have been inappropriate. The things she wanted to say were for being told behind somebody's back. As they left the towering building that was Naraku's domain, a black Rolls Royce was outside. The doorman held the door and the car down open as well. Kagura went inside the car first and then Naraku. The door closed and Kagura knew she was trapped.

As soon as the door closed, the car began to drive off. Silence at first and then Naraku began to talk as if he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"How long has it been? Since Sesshomaru has left us." Naraku asked.

"Five years . . . " Kagura said unsure, it was a while ago. "Maybe seven . . . "

Naraku shook his head. "Eight years . . . " He corrected her. The car was dark inside, their facial expressions were unreadable but the tension was thick that you could breathe it. Naraku remained quiet as if his mind was still wandering. He remembered it just like yesterday. Naraku had lost a valuable ally but his loyalty was at question. And that was bad . . . the only reason he had so many loyal allies were because of what he did to Sesshomaru and people feared him for that. However, Sesshomaru wasn't afraid, he was a loose end that he couldn't get rid of. In a way he has healed, when Naraku wanted him broken.

"Eight years ago . . . he was a broken man." He whispered. Kagura looked at him when he spoke again."But now . . . he has found new motivation. He wishes to use this sword to destroy me but he is wrong . . . he can have his sword but I want something even better . . . "

"What is that?"Kagura said interested.

Naraku looked to Kagura. He was surprised. Usually, she was quiet when he on his little speeches. "It's a secret."

* * *

Sesshomaru was welcomed with silence. The house was so quiet. Rin had gone out with Inuyasha and Kagome. And Jaken was sent out on errands. Sesshomaru frowned at the quietness. Lately his home has gotten so noisy. He even gotten used to it and being separated from it made him miss it. He shook the thought out of his head and headed into his study. He sat in his comfy chair and stared into his desk. He had graded all his exam and homework during lunch time and now he was left with nothing to do. After all, it was a Friday.

Sesshomaru then got an idea. He got up from his chair and found himself in front of Rin's room. She had left Kochiken inside. He could go inside and see if he could wield it. He could go inside and stesl it. He should have done it a long time ago and the only reason he hadn't was because the legend foretold of something protecting the sword. He wasn't sure what that was and still he hasn't found anything new of the sword. "Maybe I need to find another source . . . Rin is new to the sword as well. She couldn't possibly know about it . . . but her family does . . . " Sesshomaru said to himself.

He began to walk away from the room, when he smelled a familiar scent. He froze. It grew stronger and stronger as if it was drawing closer. His eyes widen a bit when he heard someone ring his doorbell. At first he thought his nose and ears were playing tricks on him. But that scent only belonged to one person. The doorbell ringed again impatiently. Sesshomaru went to face it, making his body move toward the bell.

As soon as he came to the door, he already knew who it was. He opened the door to find Naraku and Kagura. His face was emotionless and his eyes gave away nothing. He stood in the frame of the door as if blocking it.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru finally spat out after moments of silence.

Naraku smiled and laughed. "No need to be hostile. Can't your old boss and your ex visit you?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You say boss as if this was professional but it isn't you would have called first. You came here on a whim. And Kagura has visited me many times . . . I am sure you know that."

Naraku frowned. Sesshomaru didn't change. He was still disobedient. Kagura stood silent beside him. Naraku then watched him move away from the doorway, allow them passage. Naraku took the opportunity, taking off his shoes and so did Kagura. Sesshomaru didn't watch them because he had an urge to just slice them up and bury them in his backyard. However, he had nosy neighbors. He was sure they saw Naraku's car pull up.Knowingthe devil and the temptress come up to the house. He frowned. He leads him them into his study because it was closest to the door, mainly. He sat at his desk as they both of the sat on the other side.

"What do you want Naraku?"Sesshomaru began.

Naraku frowned. "You don't remember? This is our anniversary?"

"Anniversary?" Sesshomaru questioned. Even Kagura seemed surprised.

Naraku nodded. "This is the date when you found out about Kagura's betrayal. The day you went against me and failed."

Sesshomaru smiled bitterly. "So you came to rub it in my face...very childish."

"Not childish...I'm just adding salt to the wound. I have come here to remind you what has happened eight years ago. To remind you, who to fear? To remind you, why you are still alive."Naraku said confidently and as he said every word he saw the confidence in Sesshomaru fade. He didn't need to remind him, the images of the past was flashing before his eyes. He watched Sesshomaru bowed his head down weakly. Sesshomaru hated himself at that moment. He sighed heavily.

"And what is Kagura doing here?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Think of her as something so close and yet so far." Naraku said.

Flashback

Sesshomaru was walking out of the elevator and on to the floor, where Kagura resided in. Today he had the pleasure of killinga throng of people for his 'master'. He didn't know why but he had an urge to hold the women he loved in his arms. She understood him and cared for him.Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, as soon as caught scent of something. Not only Kagura's scent but also his boss, Naraku. His eyes widen a bit as he continued down the hallway, suddenly he began run down the hallway to Kagura's apartment. He stood in front of the door the scent intensified. And it wasn't only that. He opened the door, which opened out into the living room. No one was there but the scent was still relevant and not onlythat but Kagura's voice came to his ears.

He left the door open and ran over to where her voice came from. He wanted to kick down the door as he came to Kagura's bedroom, wondering what the two of them were doing there. They worked together but - so had him and Kagura. He swallowed in some air and opened the door. His heart ached even before he saw Kagura, inside his beinghe knew what she was doing. The door opened wide enough for him to see.

Kagura wasn't in bed with him but someone else. Someone he hated...Naraku. He scrutinized them with angry eyes. Hair and flesh rolled into one. He wanted to cover his eyes and another part of him wanted to turn the bed upside down. After conflicting himself of what to do, he didn't notice that they were looking at him. Sesshomaru glared at the both of them.

"Kagura...why?" He asked her. He wanted to say more to do more. But he couldn't.

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru from underneath Naraku. "Because . . . I never loved you . . . It was just an act."

"And you fell for it . . . " This from Naraku. "She can't love anyone beside me . . . "

Sesshomaru didn't know if that was the truth or not. Had he been fooled? He thought he was smarter than that. He looked down not being able to focus on the two of them any longer. He began to turn around to leave when Naraku stopped him.

"Wait . . . we haven't finished." Naraku said. "We want you to watch . . . "

Sesshomaru's amber pupils grew small. He looked over his shoulder at them. Something snapped in his body. Sesshomaru lifted a clawed hand up and it was grabbed and placed behind his back. Someone took a hold of his other hand as well but that wasn't enough. His eyes began to grow red, he was going to change into his true form but they were suppressing him. Somehow he ended up on the floor worming to get free but with no use.

"If you stop fighting maybe . . . I'll let you go alive." He heard Naraku's voice.

He kept fighting and then after a while he was knocked out by something that hit his head heavily.

Flashback end

The shoji door opened to the study, revealing Rin. "I'm ho- . . . " She began to say but then she noticed Naraku and Kagura. The lady she didn't know but the man she had seen him before. She remembered him from that night when the demons attacked her Aunt's apartment. Rin still had that indecisive feeling about him. She didn't know if to trust him or not. She looked to Sesshomaru at his desk who seemed in a daze. That was a first, Sesshomaru seem very in tune with his surroundings. Rin bit her lip, she acted as if nothing was at all wrong. She bowed to the company.

"Good Evening . . . " She said as she stood up and smiled at them. "I am Ukiya Rin . . . "

"We already know about you." Kagura stood up and walked over to her. She stopped a few inches in front of her as if inspecting her. "Come let's leave the men alone . . . "

Rin looked to the strange woman. She looked into her ruby red eyes. Her eyes were an unusual color. She then looked from the woman to Sesshomaru. She frowned at him, she didn't want to leave him alone. Before she knew it, she was being pushed out by the other woman, her pale hands digging into her shoulders pushing her backwards outside of the shoji.

"How about you be a good hostess and make me some tea?" She insisted.

Rin turned around in too quickly to get a last look at Sesshomaru and ended up falling through the doorway. Rin screamed as she fell. Kagura's eyes widen not meaning to push her so that she wouldfall. At thesound of Rin's scream as she was about to fall to the ground woke Sesshomaru out of his daze. He stood up abruptly and teleported himself in time to catch the young girl. Rin found herself falling on top of someone. She blinked her eyes looking at the ceiling and then Kagura's surprised and not pleased face.

"Get off." She heard. Rin sat up to see she was lying on top of Sesshomaru. She got to her feet as fast as she almost fell. She then turned around and bowed her head a little.

"Gomen nasai...Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said.

Rin watched as the older guy picked himself up from the floor, brushing himself off as if he had been through a dusty room and he hasn't. This house has always been in top condition. Sesshomaru then noticed Kagura was before him just like the other day. He remembered how much he had to hold back before. He frowned and turned his back on them, he began walking off.

"Get out of my house. You weren't invited." He said coldly gaining back his composure. He admitted to himself that he was taken back by Naraku's taunting. However, he also remembered why he left Naraku in the first place.

Naraku got up from his seat. He hadn't turned to look at what was going on since Sesshomaru left his place. Naraku then turned to them as if they had came into an office of his. He walked up behind Kagura and places his hand on her shoulder. "I've seen enough . . . I now understand the situation." He said, slipping his hand away and entering the hallway Sesshomaru was in.

He didn't even look at the demon, who was at the other end of the hall. He just slipped on his shoes and left Kagura followed without another. Rin watched them leave, getting into a sleek black car. Once they drove away, she closed the door behind them and looked to Sesshomaru. His back was still turned.

"Ano . . . Sesshomaru-sama . . . " She began. She then jumped when he shifted a bit, thinking he might attack her. He just continued to walk away . . . away from her. She sighed. She didn't know what happened but she felt it was be best to leave him alone for the moment.

Rin waited for a few moments to hear the closing of his bedroom door before, she began moving again. She walked slowly into the kitchen and looked to the calender. "Tomorrow is the third Saturday of the month . . . " She whispered to herself.

Sword of Reversal: Chapter Seven: Naraku's Visit completed.

Chapter eight: Coming Soon

Author's Note: Spoiler Warning

Hate it or love it . . . Naraku's a bastard and he will continue to be a bastard. He likes toying with people and the next toy would probably be the heroine, Rin. Anyway . . . Koga's coming into the game . . . he killed Rin's parents so it should be fairly interesting. The nest chapter is a little reflection. Rin goes to meet her family and they catch up with her. Also, Kohaku transfers into Rin, Inuyasha and Kagome's school. And we met Sango but not yet Miroku . . . that's it for now.


	8. The third Saturday of the month

The Sword of Reversal

Chapter eight: The third Saturday of the month

Author's note: Chapter eight is finally here! I am very close to my goal of having a 'chapter ten'. Anyway, I'm in college…this is welcome weekend and yet I'm here writing this. That's how much free time I have.

The story…

Rin looked to large house, it was old-fashioned model after the samurai housing. She always thought of her house as a shrine of some kind because of the serenity with in it. When she was little…she would usually stay quiet and lounge around. As she approached the house, the wooden sliding doors pulled back revealing a small, elderly man. His eyes narrow and small that they look like slits. His long gray hair was pulled back into a bun. Rin eyes brighten up seeing his wrinkled face.

"Grandfather!" Rin shouted running towards him. She abruptly stopped in front of him and bowed to show her respect.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" The old man said. He didn't flinch one bit at the girl's enthusiasm.

Rin smiled. "Why grandpa…it is the-"

* * *

"The third Saturday of the month." Rin said cheerfully to Jaken. She didn't want to bother Sesshomaru. Though she thought that he wouldn't really care and plus with what happened yesterday…she didn't want to be in the way. It has been a long time since she has seen her family. Her aunt that she used to live with now currently lived with her grandparents, temporarily. And it would mean so much to her for her to see the three of them.

Jaken seem very disinterested. He didn't care for this human girl but he does have a small place in his heart for her. She was the one who got him to be closer to Sesshomaru and he was grateful. "I'll tell Sesshomaru you're out…"he didn't even look at her when he spoke.

Rin didn't notice. She smiled and then turned around and headed for the door. She then ran smack into the way making a loud THUMP! When she righted herself and continued on. Jaken sweat dropped. "Either she got used to running into things or her stupidity caused the nerves in her body to diminish." Jaken said to himself.

* * *

Rin found herself in the living room. With her aunt and grandparents. They were surprised by her arrival. They thought see had went some place far away. To be truthful they wasn't too happy about Rin staying with a total stranger. They were happy to see Rin a live and well but since she has that cursed sword. Not only will she be a danger to herself but others around her. They wonder how this person who took her in was doing. They were even a bit wary of themselves.

Rin didn't notice the tension in the room. She just sipped away at the tea that was offered to her and then she moved on to the Apan on the table.

"Rin…" Her grandmother finally spoke. "You look so thin.."

Rin looked up from her apan to see her grandmother's face. She didn't even notice the force smiled on her face. It was a smile to Rin nonetheless. She chewed the rest of the apan and swallowed it…so she didn't do some rude action.

"I have to cook my own dinners…" Rin commented. "Their bland and burnt."

Aunt blinked at that. "Why doesn't your teacher cook for you?"

"Sesshomaru-sama doesn't get human food." She said simply and then choked on her apan because of what she said. She bet her aunt and grandparents had no idea that Rin was staying with a demon lord. They would have thought against it after all demons were after the sword. "I mean…he doesn't know how to cook either."

Rin's grandparents weren't buying it. Rin looked at them nervously she could feel their piercing stares looking into her soul to find the truth. Her great grandfather used to be a priest and it felt as if his power had passed on to her grandfather. Rin got up. "Excuse me…I have to go to the bathroom." She said running off before anyone could protest.

She dashed into the bathroom closing the door behind her leaning on it. She sighed and slides down to the floor. If they found out that Sesshomaru was a demon or even an assassin…they would not permit her to stay with him any longer. And to tell you the truth, she liked living with Sesshomaru and Jaken. It was there that she felt truly safe…even though she knows that her sword, Kochiken is already there to look after her. She felt very gracious to have perfect stranger make her feel safe as well.

* * *

Inuyasha groaned, when Kagome came to meet him at school. It was Saturday tutoring sessions and he had to go to five. Kagome was laughing at her boyfriend. She patted him on the shoulder in a way to console him.

"Leave me alone…Kagome. You didn't have to go…" Inuyasha said.

Kagome withdraw her hand and cross her arms over her chest. "I had Saturday school as well! I didn't have to tutoring sessions but I do have to go to school on Saturday. And must I remind you that my parents enrolled me in cram school every afternoon!" She yelled.

Inuyasha looked to Kagome, placing his hand behind his head. He was calm at first and then exploded. "Stop trying to outshine me! You didn't have to endure five sessions of classes for a hour and a half each."

Kagome was to argue back when she saw something in he corner of her eye. She looked to it ignoring the ranting of Inuyasha and saw the principal of their school talking to a boy and a much older girl. Kagome placed her fingers to Inuyasha's lips silencing him. He remained quiet with a slight blushing to his cheeks. He looked to where Kagome was looking. When he went on his bathroom break during his tutoring session he had overheard the principal.

"Oh them…that boy is being transferred to our school. The pretty girl beside him is his older sister. I think his name is Kohaku and his older sister is Sango. She's in her first year of college I think." Inuyasha informed Kagome.

Kagome frowned when he called Sango pretty but the truth was that she was very pretty. She looked to Inuyasha. "What year is he in?" Kagome asked.

"Same year as us…"He commented.

* * *

Sesshomaru glared at Jaken. "She did what!"

Jaken explained to Sesshomaru where Rin had gone and he at first didn't see what was the big deal. She was just going to see her human family and probably talk about human trivial things. But now by Sesshomaru's anger he knew he didn't take something into account. He licked his beak nervously, his eyes widen then before. Jaken didn't dare repeat it.

Sesshomaru had a rough night and now he was going to have an even rougher day. What if on her way to her family that she was attack by Naraku's henchmen. Then Kochiken would be really up for grabs. Sesshomaru pushed the thought far out of head. He didn't need to think of things like this. He was a dog demon after all…he would be able to track her down.

He began storming out…he would inflict pain on Jaken after he found Rin. He walked outside trying to catch her scent. His nostrils flared as he took in the atmosphere. It was faint meaning she had left a while ago. However, he could still follow it and he began on his way.

* * *

Rin finally left the bathroom to be confronted by her family members, who were waiting for her. She turned ghost white. She couldn't avoid them now…she sighed and gave then the whole story. And the result was what she suspected it to be.

"Fubiki…how could you let your own niece be in the clutches of a demon?" Her grandparents yelled at her Aunt.

She watched her Aunt turned flush. Rin felt very guilty that all this had befallen on her Aunt she was doing the best for her. After her parents died…she didn't had to take her in especially knowing about the sword. She treated her as if she was her daughter. Not even her grandparents could compare to her. They didn't want her at all and to yell at her Aunt crushed at her soul.

"Stop it!" Rin yelled and the room became silent. All their eyes were on her. Rin had tears running down her cheeks. "It was me…it was my fault. I was too stupid to protect and help daddy. If he were still alive I wouldn't even be a burden to you. But I was to scared to wield the sword and now he's dead. Don't yell at Aunt Fubiki…you should yell at me…"

Rin closed momentarily. She took a deep breath so her voice wouldn't seem so shaky. She began to wipe her eyes." I knew all about Sesshomaru all the long but I wanted her to think that I was in good hands and now she can live a carefree life. And I still want you to believe that. I want you to think…Rin is probably living like a princess. And I am."

Her Aunt was speechless. She didn't know what to say nor did her grandparents. They remained in silence and when silence became thicker and thicker by every minute, Rin felt uncomfortable. " I overstayed my welcome…." She said walking off to the front door and no one followed her. She slipped on her shoes and began to walk out. She hugged herself as she wanted down the street. Her eyes glue to the ground. It was no surprise that she would bump into someone.

Rin jolted up apologizing rather quickly and noticed it was Sesshomaru. Who seem to be in his night attire. Not pajamas! Sesshomaru normally wore Yukatas to bed. And he was wearing a vibrant red one with a black sash. H e looked furious and he had reason to be. Rin jumped when the white haired demon grabbed her arm a bit roughly and began pulling her down the street.

She knew she was in trouble…big time. She tried to apologize to Sesshomaru maybe he would let her off the hook but Sesshomaru wasn't so lenient. Then she realized. Sesshomaru came this whole way for her…even in his night attire. He was worried about her or worried about the sword…just like any other demon. She frowned. Inside her heart she knew Sesshomaru wasn't protecting her because of the sword but she couldn't help but be suspicious.

The longhaired girl expression changed. "It's because…of the sword isn't it?" She said out of the blue.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks at hearing this, his amber eyes looked to Rin. He had to come up with a good lie. "No…you're Aunt asked me to look after you and I gave her my word." He said.

Rin looked into his face as if trying to see if he was lying. She couldn't. "You should stay away from me…no one wants to deal with the keeper of Kochiken." She said with a hint of melancholy in her voice. She pulled her arm away from Sesshomaru. "I don't want anyone else getting hurt…"

Rin began to walk ahead of him. Rin turned the corner of the street wondering and not wondering if Sesshomaru was following her. Rin's eyes met with a pair of blue eyes. He had long black hair placed in a ponytail. He was wearing a very elaborate fur coat with jeans and no shirt. Rin blinked at this peculiar man. A chill ran through her as she gazed at this man.

"I knew…" The person said with an air of confidence. "Your Nakuara's daughter."

Chapter Eight: Ended

Chapter Nine: Two Sides Of A Story

Author's Note: This was pretty short and boring I think. It was suppose to be I guess but the next one would be better. As you noticed my titles have changed a bit. Well at least I think so…anyway…let me leave. Until next update.


	9. Two sides of a story

Sword Of Reversal

Chapter Nine: Two sides of a story

"I knew it…" The person said with an air of confidence. "You're Nakuara's daughter."

Rin eyes widen at this man. He was there that night. He was the one who had killed her father. He was able to command the wolves…that torn at her mother's flesh and so many others at the house. She remembers earlier that night how it was going to be a birthday party for her father. Everyone was invited and almost everyone attended. Except for her Aunt Fubiki and her grandparents.

Flashback

"Rin…are you ready yet?" She heard her mother call from the hallway. The smaller Rin was looking at herself in the mirror. She had her long hair in her regular style. She was wearing a brand new kimono. That was red and had golden dragons on it. Her Obi was gold too and tied into a nice huge bow. A golden ribbon tiedher ponytail as well. And her sandals had golden straps on them. The young girl straightens out her wrinkles. And then shouted. "Almost…I want to look perfect for daddy."

A beautiful woman came into the little girl's room. Her hair reached the back of her thighs and it was braided into a long ponytail. She was also wearing a kimono. Her's was blue with goldfish on them. Her obi was orange. The women had orange flowers entangled in her hair. She smiled at her daughter. "I think you're perfect enough."

Rin looked into her mother's hazel eyes and smiled at her too. She then gasped and looked to the clock. "Oh no! Daddy will be home any minute now!" She ran over to her mother, which was pretty impressive in a kimono. She took the older women's hand and showed her downstairs. All her relatives were there walking around, talking to each other as they filled their stomachs with refreshments.

When they saw Rin, they all stopped to look. Her cousins came to her first. "You're so pretty, Rin." Rin blushed as more and more compliments came to her. She didn't know how to respond. Rin bowed her head down and her mother announced to everyone that Nakuara would be home soon and that they should take their places. Rin looked up seeing everyone moving. Rin wanted to do that but…she was grateful to her mother for filling in for her. She tugged on her mother's arm. "Come on…mommy. We can hide here together." Rin took her mother towards this closet and shut the door.

Everyonehid and no one made a peep until they heard someone pulled into the driveway. The whole room took in a deep breathe keeping extremely quiet the sound of the door opening and then closing did everyone jump out of their hiding place to surprise Nakuara. Rin spotted her father looking very surprised. Seeing everyone here. Rin pulled away from her mother and ran to her father.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She shouted.

Nakuara's black eyes turned to Rin. He scooped her up in his arms embracing her. " Rin, you look like a princess."

Rin blushed. "And you're the king and mommy's the queen."

Nakuara smiled widen. "That's right…" He said and then set Rin down. Rin followed her father around the party as he met with his family members. Being the keeper of the Kochiken used to be a great honor. Everyone looked up to her father and always asked him for advice. Nakuara was actually an archeologist but he did odd jobs on the side. The odd jobs were never talked about but everyone knew it had to deal with the sword. Nakuara always brought it with him.

But there was something wrong with the sword. Rin noticed it. It was pulsating…she could feel iteven though it wasn't on her side. Everyone else that her father came in contact ignored it. But she couldn't. "Daddy…" She said.

Nakuara's eyes looked to his daughter. "Yes?"

Rin looked to him and then his sword. "It's…" She pointed at it.

Her father took her to the corner of the room and kneeled before her. He dropped his voice a bit and Rin had to lean in. "You can sense, Kochiken?"

Rin didn't know what it meant but she had an idea. She nodded. Her father frowned. He sighed heavily. "You're mother is expecting a boy in six months. I was going to pass Kochiken to him but I hoped I wouldn't have to pass it on to you. If you can sense Kochiken then you are the next wielder of this sword. I feared this. I have brought you into a world that not even this world could ever compare to. And I don't mean the beauty but the evil."

Although, Rin was excited about having a baby brother…she frowned that her father wasn't going to give her the sword in the first place. Had she been bad? It was her after all who would ask so many questions about it? It was her that always offered to goon her father's odd jobs and so much more. Rin frowned. "Did I do something bad?" Rin began to pout on the verge of tears.

Nakuara patted his daughter's back embracing her in a hug. "You should cry now…because you wouldn't have time for it later." He whispered it in her ear.

Rin hadn't expected that either, when she pulled away from her father's embrace he looked at her with no sympathy or compassion. Where had her father gone? She began to walk away from her father and going to her mother. When she found her she cried into her mother's lap.

"What's wrong Rin?"

Rin said through sobs. "Daddy's being mean to me…"

The women looked down at Rin with widen eyes knowing what all this is about. Her hazel eyes scanned the room for her husband. He was nowhere to be seen. Then her eyes caught a window that Nakuara was standing in front of. He seems pretty angry. Not at Rin but perhaps at himself and Kochiken. She looked back to her daughter rubbing her back to soothe her.

"It's okay, Rin." She said. "Daddy just needs time to himself…"

When it was time for her father to cut his birthday cake Rin was far away from him and her father didn't bother to talk to her either. From the reminder of the party they avoided each other. Rin was happy that her mother decided it was too late for her to be up and put her bed. When her mother tucked her in and kissed her on her forehead. Rin asked her mother a question. "Will daddy always be mad at me?"

Her mother looked down at her and smiled sympathetically at her daughter. "No he wouldn't…" She ran her fingers through her daughter's hair and then left her to her dreams. Rin went to sleep for an hour and then a blood-curling scream woke her up. Rin got out of bed wondering if her parents was up late watching a scary movie but when she looked into their bedroom they weren't there. More screams…Rin's brown eyes looked down to the hallway. Suddenly, she could hear growling, crashing of broken glass and screams. Rin got braver and careful went down stairs. On her way down, she saw one of her uncles face down on the stairs with half his face bitten off. Blood stained his kimono which alsorips and tears. His bare legs looked like it was chewed on.

Rin was about to scream, when someone grabbed and carried her up the stairs. It was her father. They ran up to her bedroom. He set her down gently and barricades the door.

"Where's mommy?" Rin dared to ask. Her eyes going down to the floor. Tears were running down her eyes. She couldn't hold them back any longer. The man before her turned to her. It was the first time; Rin noticed the sword in his hand. She blinked, her tears stopping as she gazed at the sword. Her father handed it to her.

"Mommy is gone and I wouldn't be here for long either." He walked over and crouched down. "Listen close, Rin. Take this sword and run as fast as you can to your Aunt's." He placed the sword in her small hands. He then placed one of his hands on her head and ruffled her hair a little. It was his way of comforting her, he didn't know any other way. Their family was being attacked at this very moment.

Rin jumped when she heard growling. "Daddy!" Rin clung to her father's leg with the sword still in hand.

The man peeled Rin's fingers from him and pushed her away. He hated to do it but this was the only way she could survive. He than placed the sword in her hands. "Get out of here! Now!"

The growling grew louder and then the sound of footsteps could be held. Rin turned her attention from her father to the door. Rin gasped, her eyes widen as the door burst open despite the barricade.

"Hand over the sword, human. Your no match for me . . . so do yourself a favor . . . " The demon said.

His face was in shadows except for his eyes and his teeth. His body was visible. He had pointed ears. A tail that wagged. He had long black hair pulled into a ponytail. He wore a furry vest with a white T-shirt and jean pants and fur boots. He had blue eyes, which were sharp. Surrounding him was the pack of wolves that has been attacking Rin and her father.

"Ukiya Nakuara. I'll give you one last chance to surrender . . . " He says

Rin's eyes widen as the wolves began to growl louder, baring their sharp teeth. Then Rin jumped, when she heard a snap of fingers. The wolves prepared to pounce on Rin. At first, Rin cowered, shielding herself from the attack. That's when she felt a surge of power flow through her. The energy made her pick up her hand, with Kochiken and held it in front of her. The wolves came inches away and a bright light that came from the sword blew them back.

"Kochiken has accepted its successor . . . " Nakuara said to the other man. He smiled at him and then grabbing the small child into his arms. He held Rin close as he back towards the nearest window. They both crashed through it and Rin looked up as they both fell out of the window. She screamed feeling the pressure at her back. She then saw three wolves leaping out the window falling towards them.

Nakuara grabbed Rin's hand with the Kochiken and then swung it while still sheathed. The sword's glow ripped through the wolves. Then they both hit the ground hard. Rin was on her side crying over a broken arm and some cuts from the fallen glass she was on. Slowly, she got up and looked over to her father who was lying motionless. She crawled over to him. Rin looked into her father's face. It was pale and his eyes were closed. She placed her head to her chest to see if he had a heartbeat. He had none. Rin's eyes began to water. "Daddy?" She said.

She lifted her head up and grabbed at his shirt, shaking him. "Daddy?" Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she kept shaking her father and calling his name. Yet, he wasn't moving. She hated to leave her father there but she had to fulfill his last wish. She moved away from him and ran to her Aunt's house.

Flashback end

Rin began to fall forward…she no longer had control of her body. The man with the fur coat caught her. The man looked down at the fainted girl in his arms. It wasn't smart for a girl to faint in front of a stranger. He then picked up with both hands and prepared to leave when Sesshomaru came around the corner. It wasn't long for the youkai to see the man with the fur coat with Rin. The scene looked pretty suspicious.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru questioned, walking up to him.

The man growled at Sesshomaru. He could smell his stench from miles away. It even covered the girl but it was tolerable in her cause. She smelled like a human too. With a slight fragrance of lavender.

"Mind your our business…you mutt!" He yelled. "Your class of demon doesn't even compare tothe Wolf demons. You're beneath us and I don't need to tell you what I'm doing!"

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed. He knew demon law…and to set the record straightdog demons and wolf demon were in the same class. "My scent is all over her…she's rightfully mine." He said.

The demon's eyes widen. "Fine!" He dropped Rin and Sesshomaru had to lung to catch her. When he grabbed her the demon had already disappeared. Just like the wind. Thinking of it made him think of someone else. Sesshoamru shook his head and formed a round orb around them. Then they were teleported back to his house. He laid her on her bed and left her alone. He closed the shoji behind him.

* * *

Kohaku looked at a black screen. He frowned looking at the spot that she used to sit in that one time. Kohaku stared at that spot for five minutes and then his Sister came into the room. He acts as if he was trying to find the remote, which was indeed on the coffee table in front of him. Sango caught on quickly. She picked up the remote for the television and showed Kohaku.

"Looking for this?" She said flicking on the television and sitting next to her brother. It was silent for a while. Kohaku went to watching television with his sister and then suddenly, Sango put an arm around Kohaku. Which signified grown up talk. "So what's her name?"

Kohaku couldn't fool his sister. She knew him better than anyone else. "Rin." He said with a slight blush.

Sango nodded her eyes still on the TV. "Was that school I enrolled you in…her school?"

Kohaku nodded blushing even brighter.

"Did you guys…kiss?" Sango became blunt. Kohaku looked at her shock as if she had just told him his pet dog that he hadfor ten years just died. He shook his head.

"Let me guess…she doesn't know you like her?" Sango said. Sango sagged into the chair and rest her head against the arm of the chair. She sighed flipping through the channels.

Kohaku shook his head and he was now blushing like a tomato. He had to get up and leave. No longer could he sit in his sister's presence with this awkwardness. When he left Sango stretch out on the couch. "Good luck…little brother." Is what she said and continued to surf through the channels.

* * *

When Rin woke up…she had a splitting headache. She knew that Sesshomaru had no aspirin or anything that could helpher recover. She budged to get out of bed and it hurt to do so. It seem as if she had fallen on a huge rock or perhaps some one hit her hard in the head. Every step she took caused another pained sensation that rooted up and down her body.

She didn't want to call him until she really had to but she really didn't want to call him at all. She had been very rude to him… she assumed and for that…she didn't deserve any of his help at all. Her hand to her head was soothing enough but that would only help to do so much. She sighed. She needed to toughen up! She marched into the kitchen…even though the action made the pain intensify. She walked up the stove and place on the kettle for some tea. Some good tea would be good for her headache. Rin watched the fire heat up the kettle.

"Rin…" Rin spinned slowly around to see Sesshomaru. She bowed her head out of embarrassment and in respect but also because her head hurt. She greeted good morning even though she was unsure what time it was. Sesshomaru looked at her sternly. He frowned looking at the girl. She looked so weak and helpless…vulnerable. This was why he despised human beings…they were so weak and yet they have so much hope in them that they have the power to conquer every goal. However he couldn't hate Rin for this. Kochiken has brought so much stress he understood if she looked a bit out of herself today. His eyes narrowed, she was feeling some sort of pain as well.

"Konnichi wa…" He corrected Rin it was the afternoon nearing to the evening. He closed the distance between them and touched Rin's forehead. She flinched from Sesshomaru's touch.

"I'm fine! Really! Just a headache…" She says bursting with energy and then groaning out of pain later. "I'm fine really…"

"Who do you think I am? Get out of my sight and go back to bed." Sesshomaru said calmly but it had that anger in his voice. Rin didn't say another word and she left. Jaken was coming into the kitchen when she left. The imp looked up to his master, wondering what he was doing in the kitchen…neither him or his beloved Sesshomaru ate human nourishment.

Before Jaken could say a word, he placed hot tea into his hands. "Give that to Rin." He then walked off before Jaken could say a word. Jaken tried not to drop itdespite how hot it was he knew Sesshomaru would be pissed. So he hurried and handed the girl her tea.

The same imp opened her shoji door and walked beside the girl's bed and set it down in her on the floor next to her. Rin listened to Sesshomaru completely. She was even asleep. Jaken tried her best not to wake her up and he succeeds until he tripped over one of Rin's stuffed toys. He crashed into shoji with a loud yelp!

* * *

"Koga!"

Two other guys with furry armbands and furry boots walked over to their leader. After the meeting with that human girl Rin, he hasn't left his room. The two was wondering ifKoga hadkilled herordid she escapebut that was unlikely being that they thought he was strongest demon alive.

The black haired blue-eyed demon looked to his friends or more so associates. "Yeah what to do you want?" He said.

"So did you find her?" Ginta said placing his hands on her hips.

Hakkaku hit him on the back of his head. "Of course he did…this is Kouga you're talking about!"

Ginta rubbed his head. "Of course…"

Kouga's blue eyes left the two. "Did you feed the wolves?" He asked.

The two of them nodded. Kouga got up from his place; he had been sitting on a throne made out of bones. It was old dating back many centuries. The throne was made out of the bones of a powerful enemy of the wolf demon tribe. He stood up he hadsling his fur coat on the side of the throne his chest was bare.

"Alright then…we're moving out." He said. He said picking up his coat and placing it on. He then jumped down had throne and began to walk over to the two other wolf demons. "We'll have Kochiken in our possession in no time." He said to them. The two left leaving him by himself for a few moments. He remembered the past so clearly now…seeing that girl's face truly remind him of her father. He saw him in her. And although she is a beautiful girl, she could never think of her as more than an enemy. "She would have beena good bride…" He said but that wouldn't be true her father has done so much that not even her will be forgiven for his acts against his tribe.

Kouga remembers meeting Nakuara in the forest ten years ago.

Flashback

He saw that dark haired smug human walked up to him, as if he could every compare to him. All he needed was to take that sword away from him. Then he would be no match for him.

"He…" Nakuara said slowly not waiting for a greeting or giving one. "Said that you must be eliminated. You cause to much threat to his organization and cause."

Kouga glared at the human. He didn't know who this 'he' was but he had to be someone important. However, he wasn't important enough for the wolf demon tribe to hear of him. He didn't even know how this human was even able to pinpoint him. "Don't get cocky, human…you can't eliminated us we are too vast."

Nakuara laughed. "Oh is that so? You think thattheWolf Demon tribe is so invincible that I can't destroy them. You're wrong." The man pulled out his sword…Kochiken that was drained with blood. Kouga's eyes widen as the smell of his comrades' bloodcame to his face. "This is the blood of the Southern wolf demon tribe…they put up some fight but…some isn't good enough."

Nakuara brought the sword to his mouth and ran his tongue down the blade. He swallowed the blood of his comrades right in front of him. That angered him and when he was about to charge into the guy…Nakuara disappeared as if he was never there.

"I'll be back to kill you, Kouga." He heard his voice but no body came from it.

Kouga took in his scent and what was left of it anyway. Later that night he would make it his mission to kill Nakuara and any one related to him.

Flashback end

Kouga clenched his fist, which stood to the side of him. He touched his feet to the ground and ran off like the wind. He ran and ran following her scent. In the distance he could hear his wolf brethren behind him. And that was good enough for him.

* * *

Naraku sat at his desk. He then turned his chair around facing the window showing the entire whole of the city of Tokyo and even more than that. He folded his hand together smiling to himself as if he could see something there with his eyes that no one else could. He then began to laugh to himself. "It seems Kouga that you keep getting in my way. It was ten years ago and now again. Maybe I should send you a textbook because history tends to repeats it's self."

He then turned back to his desk and pressed a button on his desk. He spoke into the box. " Ryoko…can you send him in now?"

"Yes, sir." Came a sweet voice.

Suddenly, the huge door of his office bolted open revealing a tall man.

Chapter Nine: Two sides of a story Finished!

Chapter Ten: Under the blood moon


	10. Under the Blood Moon

The Sword of Reversal

A Sesshomaru and Rin Fanfiction

Chapter Ten: Under the Blood Moon

Author's note: Before I celebrate my success of reaching Chapter Ten…I have this to say. This fanfiction had reached over 800 hits however; it makes me very sad that I only have twenty reviews. Not that I'm not grateful for those who have posted a review…but I would like some bad feedback too. I want to know what you like about this story? What you hate about it? Do you think I should work on anything besides my obvious grammar mistakes? I am so gracious that you think my story is interesting but don't leave me in the dark. Anyhoodly Hoo, I REACHED CHAPTER TEN! I REACHED CHAPTER TEN!

The story…

Naraku beckon the man to leave the doorway and take a seat in front of him. He smiled at him like Cheshire cat, as the very tall man walked to the chain and sat. Now they both were the same height. Naraku leaned into his chair, placing his arms on each arm posts. "This meeting shouldn't be a surprise to you…you should already know I'll be requesting you're services." Naraku said.

"Don't you mean commanding my service?" The giant said. He wasn't a tall ditz…he knew Naraku. He never asked anything of people…he told people what to do and no one protested. His short brown hair was shaggy and at times covers his eyes…so that it seem he had none. He had a strong triangular face. He was somewhat buff but his height intimidated people more.

Naraku frowned and then smiled. "I was trying to be nice…"

"No need to waste it on me…you know I will always follow you wholeheartedly." He shifted in his chair. "So what do you want of me?"

Naraku's smiled transformed into a grin and he could have sworn he saw something ran past the other's eyes. Fear or dread. He liked it and then finally he spoke his peace as discreetly as possible. "I want you to recruit someone…a human." Naraku said and before the other could open his mouth and speak his peace, he continued. "Yes…Fuuya…I do remember our last human recruit…but I got someone with real potential."

* * *

A few days later…

Rin met up with her friends once again. Although there was kind of a drift between since they accused her of getting good grades because she was leaving with Sesshomaru. Rin of course forgiven them but she was till hurt. The topic of today was Rin's hair. It had grown an inch longer it appears. Her hair last time was up to her backside and now it reached the beginning of her thighs.

Rin frowned. "I thought my hair would fall out because of all the stress…"

Her friend Arisa stepped in placing her hands on her hips. "Stress?"

Rin turned blue. She shouldn't have said that. She waved at her friend. "Yea…you know with this homework and tests. Midterms are coming up you know." She tried to think of a good lie and the only believable was too much schoolwork. Every student could agree with that since they are always commenting about it.

"Yea…Nomura-sensei's homework was a killer." Satsuki said.

Rin turned ghost white. They had homework from Sesshomaru! Then she remembered on Friday Sesshomaru did assign a homework. It was a five-page report of China's opium wars. She shook her head rapidly. "Sesshomaru-sama…is going to skin me alive." She sighed slouching a bit dreading to get to school now.

"You're on first name basis with the teacher?" Yukiko asked. Giving Rin a suspicious eye. Then suddenly all her friends dug their eyes into her back making her nervous. They knew that would make her crack but she was too embarrassed to talk about it.

Her brown eyes saw the school coming up. Her eyes went further to see a familiar person standing in front of the school. It was odd because he alone stood there as if debating whether to go in or not. The students went in normally but he didn't. She took this chance to escape from her friends. She dashed off.

Kohaku had been staring at the large establishment for a while. He had been here that weekend but it seem even bigger since then. He was nervous. He saw girls and boys his age going in. So many questions ran through his head. The moving to one school to another was big. At his old school…he had friends…very close friends. And it had taken so long to fully trust each every one of them. Now he had to start over. He didn't know anyone…well…he did know one person. But he doubt he would see her again…or if not for a while.

He took a breath and began walking in through the gates when he sensed some one coming up to him. At first all he saw was a glimpse of uniform and then he was flatten to the ground. "Kohaku!" Was all he heard at first. He opened his eyes…since he closed them when he feel and looked up to see Rin. A few feet away her friends stood by watching.

Rin got off him even more embarrassed than she was with her friends. " I'm sorry…I glomped you. I just couldn't help myself…I didn't think you would be in my school."

Kohaku found his cheeks a bit rosy. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. He smiled at Rin. He was so happy to see her. After all he didn't know anyone else. He got up from the floor as Rin did. His brown eyes then looked to Rin's friends. Rin looked to them with a huge smile. She took him by the hand and moved him over to the trio. "The one on the left is Higeru Arisa, the one on the right is Abeno Satsuki and the one in the middle is Fujikoshima Yukiko. Arisa, Yukiko and Satsuki this is Tanazaki Kohaku." Rin introduced them to each other.

Kohaku bowed his head respectfully. "It's very nice to meet you…" He hadn't even noticed he still has Rin's hand but he didn't mind. Her hand was so soft and gentle. And it was so warm and refreshing just to touch. When Kohaku stood up, he frowned as Rin released her hand from his.

His brown eyes watched as the girl places her hands behind her back as if embarrassed. "Has anyone given you a tour of the school yet?" Rin asked. She would like to have taken him on a tour. It would be fun…she liked being around Kohaku…although she just meet him a while ago.

"Actually…someone did. It was the principal. They wanted to make sure I made it to my first class early…" Kohaku said.

"Awww…" Rin frowned. "This coming spring you're going to be a senior right?"

"Actually, I'm a senior I skipped a grade." The brown haired boy said bashfully.

Rin eyes blinked at first. She couldn't believe her ears and neither could her friends. She had heard of people skipping grades but it was either when they were young but never when their in high school. Rin felt so out of league at the moment. She blushed of how she was thinking she could be in his league. Suddenly, the school bells began to ring…signalifying lateness!

"Oh no…we have Sesshomaru's class first!" Rin ran off in a panic. It was already bad that she hadn't done her assignment but now her being late was insult to injury. She was at the entrance of the school, seeing her friends and Kohaku trying to catch up with her. "Oh…Kohaku why don't you eat lunch with us today." Rin suggested but didn't wait for a reply and headed off to class.

Kohaku watched the four girls sprint down the hallway leaving him in the dust. He smiled and began to walk to his own class.

'The blood moon is tonight…' Sesshomaru whispered to himself. It was lunchtime and instead of mingling with the other students and teachers. He stayed in his classroom. The blood moon dealt greatly with demons because it would represent the mating season or night. On this night demons would mate with each other to produce strong offspring. Although the blood moon occurred every six months…it would leave an aftermath for four days as the lust dies down.

Sesshomaru began to think he shouldn't have come to school or be absent for the reminder of the week. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself around all this girls. Especially Rin. Something stirred inside him, when he looked to her. It was because two days ago…what she said. It meant something to him. He remembered that same night her words played over and over in his head. 'I don't want anyone else to get hurt…'. He sighed and shuddered at the same time.

He couldn't disappear from Rin either because that would put her into too much danger and her family wasn't too happy about having her as well. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. He sighed scared to take breaths because he could smell the scent of everyone female in the establishment. Their hair, their flesh and the nether region. He got up from his seat! He couldn't stand it anymore! He was going to take a personal day. On his way to the office he smelled a familiar scent. He growled under his breath.

"Well…well aren't we quick to go somewhere…" A female voice said.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes tight. Today just wasn't his day. He didn't dare turn around; he knew who it was and why she was here. He frowned. She wished she had picked a better time for this but that would be an inconvenience on her part. "Leave me alone…" he said calmly and as nice he could.

"Why? Because you may do something you regret…" Sesshomaru felt her footsteps draw closer until she wraps her arms around him pressing her chest into his back. "I know I wouldn't regret it…"

Sesshomaru gasped. He was trying his hardest to control himself. Ever since eight years ago he would think of her again and again. He wasn't truly over her. He still wanted her…still wanted to be with her. But he couldn't forgive her for what she did to him. However in the dark corner of his mind…he wanted to forget. He wanted to show her that he was better than Naraku. He shook himself out of it after thinking of his old boss. He then broke free from her embrace and clawed at her.

"Get the hell away from me…before I rip you apart!" He screamed.

Kagura stood there smiling at him. She didn't seem unnerved by this. She fanned herself as if trying to intensify her scent. "If that's what you want…" She said with a purr and fanning herself slowly walked away.

Sesshomaru amber eyes watched her go .Her body swaying to each side as she walked off. He could feel his heart beat in his ears. His eyes grew really small at one point and then he found himself racing over to her grabbing her by the shoulders. Sesshomaru's eyes went wild as he looked down at Kagura's face. He slammed her into the nearest wall and began to kiss her hard that her lips almost bruised from the kiss.

Kagura could feel her kimono loosen up from her shoulders. She wasn't scared or anything but it did bring about memories. Could it have been possible that she truly actually loved Sesshomaru?

Flashbacks

"Why do you always have that sour look on your face?" Kagura asked Sesshomaru one day.

Her ruby red eyes watched the taller demon's amber eyes look at her. He was indifferent towards her and he probably only thought of her as a person he had to deal with. Kagura didn't mind though, she just wanted to torment him…to see if she could get him angry. She tapped her fan to her bottom lip as if pondering.

Sesshomaru turned away from her and began to walk off. Kagura's eyes widen…she hadn't meant for him to walk away from her. She raced after him. "Matte!" She yelled. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and looked to her. Kagura took his face into her hands and kissed him before he could even think twice. "You forgot your good night kiss." She said with a grin and hightailed out of there.

Sesshomaru had just killed another person. He was about to sheath his sword when he heard something. In a flash he was in the alleyway a few feet away from them. He points his sword at the stranger. "Do you- Kagura!" He said slowly placing his sword down. "Why are you following me?"

Kagura smiled at him. "Because your pretty to look at…" She said simply and began walking away. Sesshomaru appeared in front of her blocking her way. His eyes looked angry and tired of her charades. "I'm not letting you go…" He said slowly. He then wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body, kissing her. He broke it a few moments later. "Until I get my kiss…"

Sesshomaru embraced Kagura in his arms. His eyes closed and he rested his head against her. Kagura craned her head on to Sesshomaru's chest. She could feel his warmth and she knew that he could feel his. They weren't supposed to be doing this but she couldn't help herself. Then suddenly Sesshomaru held her tightly.

"I would die for you…. Kagura." He whispered to her.

Kagura eyes opened hearing this. Her eyes looked up into Sesshomaru's face. She was trying to find a lie but all she saw was pure love for her. Kagura settled back against his chest.

"I would die for you as well, Sesshomaru." She held him more tightly and whispered. "I will never let you go."

Flashback end

Kagura snapped back into reality as Sesshomaru kissed her breasts. Kagura kicked him off of her and righted herself. She stared down at Sesshomaru as if she was on the verge of tears or on the verge of lashing out.

"Forget it…"She said and disappeared.

Sesshomaru looked astonished surprised at himself and what he just did? Didn't he have any self-control? If Kagura hadn't- His eyes widen. Why did she stop him? Sesshomaru shook his head. It was time to forget about her…maybe her boss was calling her. He didn't care…Kagura could burn in hell for all he cared. He got up from the floor and headed to the principal's office. He was going to take a personal day.

* * *

Kohaku waited outside for Rin and her friends to come out. Soon enough he saw the four girls leaving the building in deep discussion. It seem Rin didn't seem too happy to hear the discussion at all. When she saw Kohaku her expression brighten up a little bit. She beckons him over and informed him of what happened.

"You teacher took off the rest of his classes…wow." Kohaku said surprised. He watched Rin carefully hoping not upset her.

Rin looked down at her shoes as she rocked on her heels. "He was fine this morning…maybe something happened this afternoon. But that's not the case he wouldn't be coming to class all this week." Rin said…she doubt demons ever got colds. What could be the matter with Sesshomaru? He always seemed healthy and strong. And to take off a whole week was serious.

"Well…you live with him!" Her three friends screamed. "He'll probably tell you if ask him."

Rin began to think of that and imagined all the rude comments Sesshomaru could say to her at even asking such a question. He was a demon and "are you well?" or "sick" wasn't in their vocabulary. It wasn't like she could offer to make him soup…he wouldn't eat it.

"Sesshomaru is really sick…or unwell. He may want me to be somewhere else." She looked to her friends. "I may have to stay at one of your houses."

Arisa smiled. "Our mothers adore you…you're always welcome in out house. Heck you can rotate."

"You can even sleep in my house…" Kohaku spoke up.

The four girls looked to him surprised. Rin laughed. "I can sleep in your sister's room. That'll be cool…I bet she could tell me so much about you."

Kohaku sweat dropped hearing that the girls thought he wanted Rin to sleep in his room. And if that were true he would be a pervert. Although what they said was mean, in some part of him he wanted her to sleep in his room but he decide to keep that at the dark part of his mind.

Rin smiled. "Thanks you guys but I would have to tell Sess- I mean Nomura-sensei what's going on. He has to be okay with it. If everything goes well…I'll call you guys." Then she remembered she didn't know Kohaku's phone number. She turned to him. "Sorry…I don't have your phone number." She said.

She began to take out her phonebook from her bag. She flipped through the pages of her book to Ta Character for "Tanazaki". She handed him the book and pen. "If you don't mind." He said.

"Isn't it the other way around?" Satsuki said and Yukiko agreed. "They guy is suppose ask the girl for her number."

Rin blushed. Kohaku went ahead in writing his phone number in the book. "This is the 21st Century…come on." Rin yelled at her friends.

"It's okay…" Kohaku said handing her back her book with pen and also giving her a sheet of paper so she can write her number on it. "Can I have your number Ukiya-san?" He questioned.

Rin blushed looking at him. "You can call me by my first name, Kohaku-kun." She wrote her number and handed it to him. "Well if everything goes well…I'll be spending the night at your house."

Rin began to walk with her friends; Kohaku walked them halfway since it was still pretty early. He then said his good byes and walked off. His mind was still on Rin as he walked away that he didn't notice himself walking into a very tall man. He bumped into him and startled quickly apologize.

"Gomen Nasai." He said and then began to walk when the man stopped him.

"Matte…" He said. Kohaku stopped and he was paralyzed. He couldn't move any inch of his body except his eyes. His mind began to wonder. "I know about you're family's being demon slayer history."

Kohaku's eyes widen. 'What?' He wanted to scream out but he could only think it.

* * *

Rin walked inside Sesshomaru's house to find it completely empty. She ignored the quietness and slipped off her shoes. 'I'll just wait awhile before I call my friends. I hope Sesshomaru isn't in the hospital.' She then hit herself. Of course he wasn't he was a demon. She began to walk around the house when her whole being pulsated. She gasped knowing it was Kochiken telling her there was danger coming. She ran through the house to reach it. Her room seemed so far away as he heart began to beat faster and faster. She nearly tripped but managed to open her shoji.

Kochiken was pulsating by her bed. She grabbed it and began to shake in her hands. She hugged Kochiken as if it needed comforting. "It's okay…" She whispered to it over and over as if consoling a small child. The pulsating of the sword began to fade away. When it stopped, she opened her eyes. "What happened?"

Rin yawned feeling very drained and tired all of a suddenly. She fell on to her bed and fell asleep as if there was a spell over her. Rin began to dream.

"Mistress…" She heard someone calling to her and she responded to it. In her dream she was wearing a very elaborate Kimono like an imperial princess would wear. She knew the voice was very familiar as well.

"What is it Kochiken?" She questioned.

Kochiken appeared before her wearing an elaborate yukata as if he just came from the past. His red eyes stared at his mistress. "You are about to befallen a lot of misfortune, Mistress. The blood moon says so…"

Rin blinked her eyes. "The blood moon?"

"Mating season for all demons. And on this day I am powerless…" He said, he hated that. "And you have many enemies, Rin…you have not fully grown into the powers of Kochiken and I cannot unlock them for you. So I am powerless. I wanted to warn you."

Rin looked to the spirit of the sword. She then stepped forward and hugged him. She then whispered. "Thank you, Kochiken. I was planning to sleep at a friend's house."

"I think you should do that. You're set is all over this place." He said "and if you were to go to a friend's house. I can thrown your scent off course when you go."

Rin pulled away. "Thank you, Kochiken. I'll start getting packed now." Kochiken released her from her dream. Rin opened her eyes to find herself in her room. She took head to Kochiken's warning and began to call up Yukiko to tell her she would sleep over with her first. After that she began to get packed.

As Rin got packed the night was arriving and the moon became more and more visible. The red moon shined brightly. Suddenly, Kochiken began to pulsate wildly again and it hurt Rin every time it pulsates. In her moments of pain, she could have sworn she heard Kochiken tell her to leave now. Rin move to open the shoji and tripped. She fell face first on the door bumping her head.

* * *

Koga and the wolf demon tribe were in front of Sesshomaru's house and bursted inside. The scent of Rin hit Koga face first and he could feel the dark desire within him grow. Even blood was in the air, which intensified everything. Koga began walking inside the house like it was their own they growled smelling Sesshomaru's scent here to but he wasn't inside. Only the girl.

Koga turned the corner and then found her lying on the floor, unconscious. "This is too easy…" He said to himself but he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. This will be a good revenge against Nakuara if he violated his daughter and then killed her. It seems a sufficient punishment at the time. Ginta and Hakkaku stepped forward. Koga growled. "She's mine!" He yelled and the two other wolf demons back down.

Koga removed his fur coat and threw it to two. He then crouched down on the floor placing Rin on her back. He watched the girl shift a bit but she didn't wake up. He saw her wound on her forehead and began to lick away the blood. He then took in her scent. It was such a lovely scent…the only scent a woman could have. He began to pull of her school uniform top and then her skirt, leaving her in her underwear. Rin felt Koga straddled her lower body and she could feel him holding down her arms. Her eyes shot open to see Koga over her and she could only register fear. She was in her underwear and he was on top of her. He wasn't playing!

Rin began to scream. "No! Don't do it! I'll do anything! Please….please!" She began to plead with the wolf demon. But he didn't seem to be listening.

Ginta came over and held her arms down as Koga wrapped fingers around Rin's neck. "Don't worry you wouldn't be a live long to suffer." He said.

Rin began to struggle against the two-wolf demon but they were too strong. So she began to scream against hoping the neighbors would hear but she knew it was hopeless. She was in the middle of Sesshomaru's house. It was almost sound proof. She called to the person she believed she could count on.

"Sesshomaru!" She screamed.

Chapter Ten Finished

Chapter Eleven: The darkness of Nakuara

Author's note: I know you guys are going to hate me with this rape thing but it has a good result believe me…it does. You wouldn't be disappointed. From to the end their will be so many twists…. it'll make your head spin. My head is spinning out of control. Look! Anyway, look forward to chapter eleven.


	11. Target Sesshomaru

Monday

The sword of reversal

Chapter eleven: Target Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. Rights go to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz.

Author's Note: It's been a long time since I wrote this fanfic, so the ideas I have been thinking while writing this has somewhat disappeared but now I have new ideas. I think I'll push this story to twenty or twenty five chapters before I end it. I want to finish this before I go on to any other fanfiction. Please read and review…reviews makes Writers write more…so the more reviews I get the faster I write chapter twelve.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin screamed. She couldn't think of anything else but calling out his name. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

Kouga watched as Rin desperately called Sesshomaru but he knew that the dog demon wouldn't come to save her. Tonight was the night of the blood moon. If he truly wanted to help Rin, he'll stay far away from her. He then covered her mouth getting tired of hearing her desperate screams for his help. "He's not coming…Sesshomaru…has gone far away." Kouga told her.

Rin looked up into the demon's blue eyes with fear. _But Sesshomaru is here to protect me…he will come…I know he will._ She thought to herself but she had this doubt at the back of he mind that maybe he wouldn't come from her. _Maybe he just wanted the sword after all…perhaps he didn't care about me at all. _The dark haired girl didn't notice the tears that were rolling down her face. It pained her to think that in the end all Sesshomaru wanted from her was the sword. She didn't want to think that she meant so little to him.

Kouga then proceed to undress Rin but before he could, he caught the dog demon's scent. He was coming for Rin, after all. Kouga was not at all surprised to see the long haired dog demon appear in the house, in front of the group. Kouga smiled at Sesshomaru, as the dog demon glared at Kouga wondering what he was doing to Rin. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

Rin's eyes brighten at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice. She knew he would come from her and she felt bad that she ever doubted him. She felt Ginta and Hakkaku's grip on her arms and legs tighten but she knew they were both very afraid of Sesshomaru. She wondered how powerful the other demon was.

Kouga smirked. "I'm raping her of course…you have a problem with that?" The dark haired demon stood to his feet, releasing his hand over Rin's mouth. "You shouldn't leave a human girl alone on this night. Especially a human girl who holds the Kochiken in her possession."

"I suppose so…but I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you. Now get out of my house before I rip you to shreds." Sesshomaru warned. Kouga slowly noticed that the other demon's eyes had changed color, from amber to blood red. He could see how pissed Sesshomaru was but still he wanted to play with him a little more.

"Then I guess, you'll have to be ripping me to shreds because this is an excellent chance to get that sword and I will not pass it up." He said and then he sprinted forward, leaping over Rin and his subordinates, and attacking Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru watched him comes towards him. He watched as the wolf demon prepared to kick him in the stomach but the white haired dog demon blocked before the attack could hit him. Kouga quickly countered using his other foot to hit Sesshomaru's side and that attack did connect. Sesshomaru recovered grabbing a hold of the leg that he had blocked earlier and swung Kouga into the wall. He then swiped at the other with his poison claws but Kouga managed to get away. Sesshomaru growled following the wolf demon as he ran down the hallway. "Why are you running away?!" He growled and then he was stunned when Kouga turned around and kicked him in the chest.

The blow hit him hard and he stumbled backwards but he quickly regained his balance. He watched as Kouga attempted to do the same attack on him again. However, Sesshomaru side-steps out of the way of the other's attack and grabs on to Kouga's throat. He then slams his caught prey against the wall, roughly. "I tried of playing games…" He said. He was about to slit the other's throat with his poison claws when someone stopped him.

"Stop it!" Rin yelled as she grabbed on to Sesshomaru's arm. "Don't do it. Don't kill him…"

Sesshomaru was wondering if Rin had bumped her head or something. "He tried to rape you and you want him alive…I think something may be wrong with you."

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me…Kouga did a bad thing but that was because I was a clumsy idiot. I knew that I shouldn't stay here…even Kochiken warned me of the danger. But I was so clumsy that I tripped and bumped my head, placing myself in a bad situation. Kouga just took that opportunity, that I gave him or any other demon looking to claim the sword." Rin said.

Sesshomaru growled. Now he was convinced that Rin did bump her head and may have been suffering from brain damage. "But that doesn't make it okay…I don't care what were the circumstances or how clumsy you were…some things just aren't right. Kouga crossed boundaries…and he's going to be punished for it." He decides to drop his clawed hand that he was going to use to slice Kouga's throat. However, he did give Kouga a few lickings before he kicked him out of his house with Ginta and Hakkaku in tow. He watched as his two subordinates picked up their black and blue leader. "Come near, Rin again and I swear…you're a dead man!" He said as he closed the door of his house.

Sesshomaru then turned to Rin who were looking down and playing her fingers. "Thank you for coming to my rescue." She said.

"You're hopeless…" Sesshomaru said as he walked off to the kitchen. "But you can't stay here, Rin…you need to go. Tonight is the Blood Moon and I wouldn't be able to protect you."

Rin smiled, happy to hear that Sesshomaru wanted to protect her. "I understand…I'm going to a friend's house for a couple of days. So you don't have to worry about me…" She said following her teacher into the other room. "I'm glad you're okay. When I heard that your classes were canceled for the rest of the week …I thought you might be hurt or sick."

Rin watched Sesshomaru as he stood by the sink. "Demons don't get sick…" Sesshomaru then took a drink of water for some reason he felt very hot but the water didn't help at all in extinguishing the heat that was burning inside of him.

"I know…will I be fine at my friend's house? I don't want to put them in danger. Will any demons follow me?" She asked. She watched as Sesshomaru shook his head but she didn't know which question he was saying no to.

"Demons usually only go after other demons during this time. They don't bother humans either and they really don't have a reason to pursue you. The Kochiken is useless for a few days. Plus, the sword is the least of their worries." Sesshomaru said, downing another cup of water. He knew what this heat meant, he was being attracted to Rin. The burning sensation in his body was the burning for her. He gritted her teeth wondering why this girl hadn't packed up and left already. He was mad at her for talking to him. She was endangering herself.

"So what are the demons worried about?" Rin's curiosity beckon her to inquiry more details for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned to her and he wished he hadn't. The passion within him was burning even more and he couldn't contain himself. He began to slowly walk up to Rin and he was praying that the girl would run away but she stood still. _You stupid girl...why didn't you heed my warning. I wouldn't be able to protect you from myself. _He thought to himself.Before he knew he was in front of the teenage girl and it was only then that Rin realized the weird light in his eyes. She slowly began to grow wary of him but it was too late.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin inquired.

Sesshomaru didn't respond to her. Instead, he slowly wraps an arm around her slender waist, pulling her close to his body. He watched as the other's brown eyes shined with surprise but it didn't faze him. He lowers his head down and kissed her.

--

Kohaku looked at this mysterious man. How did he know that he belonged to the Demon Slayer family? Most of the members of their family had been slain by demons already and him and his sister was the last survivors. He and sister haven't even done any demon slayering for a while and they moved frequently so it was hard for them to be tracked down. "How do you know this?" Kohaku asked.

The man in front of him smiled. "I didn't know. I was told by someone else. The same person who wants to employ you, I'm only here to retrieve you."

"Employ? I don't demon slay anymore…so I'm going to have to decline." Kohaku began to walk away from the man but he grabbed him before he could leave.

"My employer is very persuasive. He had information on who killed your parents." The tall man pressed.

"My parents?" Kohaku said, his eyes widening. A demon had killed their parents and the rest of their family in one fell swoop. Even he nearly died because of the attack that befallen his family. The memory of that night had haunted his sister and himself from that very day. Anger flowed through Kohaku. "Take me to him…"

The tall man let go of the younger boy. His boss was right hearing that he could provide information on how to find his parents killer did persuade the other pretty quickly. He wondered what his boss had in store for this human. "Right this way…"

Kohaku watched as a swirling vortex was made through thin air. He grew wary of the man who had conjured it. "Through that…" He questioned.

"Go on…it won't bite." He said ushering the other forward. As soon as they both went into the vortex, they felt as if they were being pulled forward by this unknown force. Kohaku closed his eyes at first but then slowly opened them realizing that he was flying through a kaleidoscope of color. At the end of the vortex was a shinning light that grew closer and closer to. As soon as they reached the light they were through out of the shining vortex into an office. Kohaku tumbled on to the floor with a loud thump. While the man that has accompanied him landed on his feet. Kohaku was rubbing where he hurt the most when a voice called to him.

"Kohaku Tanazaki…I assume." The voice called him.

Kohaku stood up from his place on the floor, noticing that he entered an office. It was dark in the room and the only light was from the window, which a nice view of Tokyo. He looked at a dark figure that was sitting at a desk in front of the large window. Kohaku nodded. "Yes…who are you?"

"My name is Naraku…I want you to kill a demon for me." He said getting straight to the point. "But I don't think you would mind killing him…since he is the one who killed your family."

Kohaku eyes widen hearing this. He was glad that he could finally find the demon responsible for slaughtering his whole family but at the same time this felt a little too convenient. His sister and he had been searching for this demon all their lives after the incident and finally he is dropped into his lap. Something wasn't right. "Why?" Kohaku said at loud not realizing that he was speaking what he was thinking. "This seems a little too good to be true."

"Perhaps but you seem the only one capable of doing it…since the same demon is targeting your love interest." Naraku continued.

"Rin?!" Kohaku said. "He's trying to kill her?!"

"I assume so…" Naraku said coolly. "I don't know his reason for doing so but that demon is becoming a nuisance to me as well. He has killed every last man I sent to get rid of him."

"Who is he?" Kohaku asked. "Who do you want me to kill?"

Naraku smiled. "Sesshomaru Nomura."

Kohaku's eyes widen. It was Rin's homeroom teacher. He heard that she was even living with him. Now more than ever he was convinced that Sesshomaru was really trying to kill Rin. He looked to Naraku. "I'll do it. I'll kill him for you…for Rin's sake."

"Glad to hear it but aren't you afraid? He had killed my other men. Perhaps, I can help you in some way." Naraku said.

Kohaku frowned at Naraku. He wondered how strong Sesshomaru really was and getting some extra didn't seem like a bad idea. He couldn't ask his sister to help him. This something more than his parents, it had to do with the girl that he liked. "Help me…how?"

Rin's brown eyes widen as she slowly realized who was kissing her. She stayed paralyzed in his arms, unable to move or even think properly. She wondered was this what Sesshomaru to warn her about. She then felt even sorrier for Kouga in some odd way because he was only responding to the blood moon…perhaps he didn't mean to rape her. Now, Sesshomaru was succumbing to its influence too. It had only been a few moments since the other laid his lips on top of her and she still didn't know what to do. Then she finally decided. She used all of her force to pull the dog demon off of her.

"Sesshomaru…stop! You don't want to do this…" She said still trying to push the other off of her but it was no use. Sesshomaru pushed her against the kitchen wall, kind of harshly. She watched as the older man conquered her lips once again, stopping her from further speaking. Her efforts at restraining the other demon were futile and Rin eventually gave in. The arms that were pushing at Sesshomaru now grew lax and thoughts of restraining the other just flew away with any other rational thinking. She kissed the dog demon back. After all, there was something about Sesshomaru that she liked a lot. He protected her and even though she was an incompetent girl, he still stood by her. He was so kind to her, even he didn't want to show it.

Sesshomaru then got some of his consciousness back. He slowly realized what he was doing. He couldn't continue…he couldn't get involved with a human. He then found himself forcing himself away from Rin. He watched as the young girl looked bewildered at him as he suddenly pulled away. "Run…now!!" He said.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin frowned.

"Get out!" Sesshomaru order trying to get his control back, he couldn't believe what he was doing.

Rin considered his words and then started for the door. She thanked Sesshomaru that he was really to control himself, to let her go. She didn't want to think what could have happen if she had stayed. She liked Sesshomaru-sama but she didn't know how the other felt about her. She had always like Sesshomaru because he has always came to her rescue no matter what. Even though the other didn't want to show it, she knew he did care a lot about her. Even in the kitchen, she felt her heart pounding so fast that she thought it was going to burst. Sesshomaru had stolen her first kiss and he had no idea. "Sesshomaru-sama…please continues to come to my rescue." She left Sesshomaru house and headed for her friends' house, which was her original plan.

Chapter End

Author's note: It's been a while since I updated last. Perhaps Three years but I recently read all my stories and felt that I should finish my more recent ones. Sadly, recent was three years ago. Although, I'm not much of a Inuyasha fan as I was back then I still like Sesshomaru and the idea of him and Rin being a couple I still approve…except when Rin is older. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish this fic with a ending I will be happy as well as all of you who have read this fanfic when I was writing it and to those who just started recently. Anyway, till next time.


End file.
